Mille petites déclarations
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Défi de Saint Valentin ! Ecrire des histoires d'amour, toutes fluffy! [18. Edouard PéricourtxAlbert Maillard]
1. Préface

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices !

En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif !

Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :

"Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi :

Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"

Voici donc le sommaire des différents textes qui vont vous être proposés ! Mais vous n'aurez pas plus d'indices que ça les enfants !

Je vous retrouve donc dès demain, pour la première publication !

* * *

ATTENTION

Notre texte va changer d'univers à chaque publication puisque c'est un recueil, alors surtout **abonnez vous** !

* * *

Texte 1 : **Sentiments et gratitude** \- VegetaxBulma [**Dragon Ball Super**] par Marina Ka-Fai

Texte 2 : **Première Saint Valentin** \- AziraphalexCrowley [**Good Omens**] par Mana2702

Texte 3 : **Elles sont mignonnes** \- CassandrexGalatée [**Hercule**] par Angelica R

Texte 4 : **Un petit cœur et puis s'en va** \- ArthurxGuenièvre [**Kaamelott**] par Choup37

Texte 5 : **Promesse** \- DjidanexGrena [**Final Fantasy IX**] par Haru-Carnage

Texte 6 : **Un prince vraiment charmant** \- BlanchexCharmant [**OUAT**] par Marina Ka-Fai

Texte 7 : **Une Saint Valentin qui finit bien** \- LokixLagertha [**ThorxVikings**] par Mana2702

Texte 8 : **La lumière et les ténèbres** \- HarryxFlora [**Harry Potter**] par Starck29

Texte 9 : **Tout ça** \- Juvia [**Fairy Tail**] par Almayen

Texte 10 : **Reine** \- Braime [**Game of Thrones**] par Angelica R

Texte 11 : **Musique** \- CarolexTuesday [**Carole & Tuesday**] par Haru-Carnage

Texte 12: **La fête de l'amour** \- TheonxRamsay [**Game of Thrones**] par Mana2702

Texte 13 : **Avoir besoin de l'autre** \- MyrcellaxNymeria [**Game of Thrones**] par Starck29

Texte 14: **La première Saint-Valentin de Kaamelott** \- YvainxGauvain [**Kaamelott**] par Marina Ka-Fai

Texte 15: **Tolérance** \- ToyaxYukito [**Card Captor Sakura**] par Haru-Carnage

Texte 16: **Merci pour le rhum?** \- Hookfire [**OUAT**] par Angelica R

Texte 17 - **Meurtriers** \- SaizoxBeruka [**Fire Emblem**] par Starck29

Texte 18 - **Voilà quoi...** \- EdouardxAlbert [**Au revoir là haut**] par Angelica R

* * *

Angélica - Au revoir la haut


	2. Sentiments et gratitude (VégétaxBulma)

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! En ce mois de février, le comptoir a demandé à ses auteurs membres s'ils voulaient proposer des petits écrits sur le thème de la Saint Valentin!

**Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette aventure.

* * *

Disclaimer : Dragon Ball Super est l'oeuvre d'Akira Toriyama.

Résumé: Si Végéta ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de la Saint Valentin, il n'était pas non plus ingrat.

**Sentiments et gratitude**

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, Végéta se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler sa frustration. Bulma lui avait reproché de ne pas passer assez de temps avec Trunks, surtout depuis qu'elle avait annoncé sa grossesse. Selon elle, Trunks risquait de se sentir délaissé avec l'arrivée du bébé, surtout qu'il avait été enfant unique très longtemps.

\- Je passe du temps avec lui, je l'entraîne ! Avait-il rétorqué

\- Je sais que l'entraînement pour les sayens, c'est sacré, mais ce n'est pas encore la même chose que de passer du temps avec son fils ! L'entraîner, c'est bien ! Mais créer un lien autre que combatif avec lui, c'est mieux !

Elle avait eu un ton sans appel. Et il se retrouvait là, lui, Végéta, prince des sayens, à attendre son fils à la sortie de l'école. Les yeux de son garçon pétillèrent de joie quand il le découvrit. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait faire plaisir à Trunks mais il n'était pas un être très expansif. Il avait du mal avec la manière dont les terriens exprimaient leur affection. Trunks ne l'enlaça pas, il ne lui prit pas la main, mais son sourire suffisait à lui faire comprendre à quel point il était heureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda l'enfant

\- J'avais envie de marcher.

Trunks n'en crut pas un mot mais ne dit rien, ne connaissant que trop bien la psychologie de son père. Ils ne parlèrent pas lors du chemin du retour. Trunks savait que son père écouterait mais la vie des terriens, malgré les années qu'il avait passé sur Terre, certains de ses aspects lui restaient toujours assez étranges, comme se raconter sa journée. Et en soi, sa journée avec été morne. Pourtant, alors qu'ils attendaient à un feu rouge pour pouvoir traverser, il ne put s'empêcher de poser une question, ses yeux fixés sur un panneau publicitaire :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Maman pour la Saint Valentin ?

Végéta haussa un sourcil. Ca sortait d'où ça ? Il remarqua enfin le panneau, vantant une quelconque marque de bijoux, pour le quatorze février.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, la Saint Valentin ?

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Répliqua l'adulte. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, c'est tout.

Son fils eut un petit rire. Végéta grogna. Il se demanda pourquoi Trunks s'en souciait. Il n'avait jamais offert de cadeaux à Bulma, elle n'en avait jamais réclamé non plus, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas son truc et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'elle lui était précieuse, parce que ça lui arracherait la langue de lui dire « je t'aime ». Pourtant, cette fois-ci, l'idée d'un cadeau ne lui paraissait pas si absurde. Bulma était enceinte. Elle lui offrait le cadeau de la parentalité une seconde fois. Il n'avait pas été là pour elle lors de sa première grossesse et à son âge, il admettait douloureusement qu'il s'en voulait. Bulma lui offrait un nouvel enfant, une nouvelle personne qui complétait sa famille. Un cadeau de Saint Valentin, c'était bien dérisoire en comparaison mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ça serait bien, en fait.

\- Maman n'aime pas le chocolat blanc. Souffla Trunks, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Végéta se permit une tendresse : il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

* * *

Elle était sur le cul.

Bulma n'avait pas d'autres expressions pour qualifier son état de stupeur.

Végéta se tenait devant elle, regardant ailleurs, lui tendant un paquet long, emballé soigneusement.

\- Tiens. Dit-il. Pour ta Saint Valentin.

\- Végéta, je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

\- Ouvre-le. Que je sache si ça te plaît.

Elle enleva le papier avec soin, ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une superbe rose rouge, en cristal. Une rose rouge, symbole de l'amour, en cristal, parce qu'elle ne fanerait jamais. Elle voulut le taquiner sur son côté romantique, tapi sous son armure épaisse de guerrier émérite. Elle ne trouva pas les mots, bien trop touchée.

\- Elle est parfaite ! Je l'adore ! Merci Végéta !

Elle lui embrassa la joue, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rougir. Elle trouvait ça toujours aussi mignon, cet homme amoureux qui ne l'assumait pas mais sur lequel elle pouvait toujours compter.

\- Je... Reprit-elle. Je me trouve gênée... Je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour toi...

Il la surprit en posant, avec une délicatesse dont elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable, sa main sur son ventre qui commençait à peine à s'arrondir. Sans un mot, il venait de lui faire comprendre que son cadeau, elle le lui avait déjà fait. Elle embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Végéta.

Il ne répondit pas. La chaleur de ses bras le fit à la place de sa bouche.

Comme toujours, ses actions parlaient plus que sa langue.

Et elle n'aurait changé cela pour rien au monde.

**FIN**


	3. Première Saint Valentin (AzxCrowley)

Deuxième texte du recueil, cette fois-ci c'est **Mana2702** à la plume, sur le fandom **Good Omens** !

* * *

Première Saint-Valentin

Aziraphale était très nerveux, ça faisait plus de 6000 ans qu'il connaissait Crowley mais c'était leur première Saint-Valentin tous les deux, il voulait faire ça bien. Il avait préparé un bon dîner, dressé une belle table avec même des chandelles au milieu. Il vérifia l'heure, il était dans les temps. Il termina de tout mettre en place, Crowley arriverait d'une minute à l'autre. Il mit de la musique en sourdine, il voulait vraiment une ambiance parfaite. Il était en train d'ajuster sa tenue quand on toqua à sa porte. Aziraphale alla ouvrir et manqua de défaillir lorsqu'il vit le roux. Ses cheveux courts étaient comme toujours coiffés avec soin, il portait comme toujours du noir : un pantalon en cuir, des chaussures de ville et une chemise largement ouverte. L'ange se mordit la lèvre, il était absolument magnifique. Mais surtout : il tenait une rose rouge dans sa main et respirait son parfum tranquillement. Le démon eut un sourire en coin en lançant de sa voit envoûtante :

-Bonsoir l'angelot.

-Bonsoir Crowley, entre je t'en prie.

Le roux entra de sa démarche dansante et tendit la rose à l'ange :

-Tiens c'est pour toi.

-Merci, elle est très belle.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Crowley et alla mettre la fleur dans l'eau. Crowley sourit en le rejoignant dans la salle à manger :

-T'as fait les choses en grand dis donc.

-Je... oui, disons que je voulais marquer le coup. La première Saint-Valentin en 6000 ans ça doit être exceptionnel.

-Ça sent très bon en tout cas.

-Merci, j'ai fait un rôti avec des pommes de terre et des haricots verts j'espère que tu aimes ça.

-C'est parfait. Tu veux que j'ouvre le vin ?

-Si tu veux mais je ne veux surtout pas te déranger.

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, décidément son amant été toujours aussi prévisible. Il déboucha donc la bouteille de vin et ils s'installèrent à table. Aziraphale de son côté avait ouvert le champagne et en avait versé dans deux magnifiques flûtes en cristal. L'ange leva la sienne :

-Alors à ce jour exceptionnel.

-A ce jour tout à fait comme les autres l'angelot.

Crowley réprima un gloussement devant la mine déconfite de son partenaire. Il trinqua doucement :

-Quoi c'est vrai, j'ai jamais attendu qu'on soit spécialement le 14 février pour t'aimer !

Aziraphale devint plus rouge qu'une tomate mais un sourire niais flottait sur ses lèvres. Crowley secoua la tête en souriant :

-T'es vraiment trop prévisible l'angelot. Tiens, avant que j'oublie j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je savais que tu allais pousser la tradition jusqu'au bout alors voilà, j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu moi aussi. J'espère que ça te fera plaisir, j'ai longuement hésité sur le cadeau idéal.

-Déjà ? D'accord merci, tiens, c'est pour toi.

Ils échangèrent donc leurs cadeaux. Aziraphale sourit, Crowley lui avait offert une édition originale de Hamlet et un album photo d'eux deux qu'il avait fait lui-même. Après tout le démon avait inventé le selfie et avait initié l'ange à cette pratique. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble Crowley n'arrêtait pas de prendre des selfies d'eux deux, il adorait ça et Aziraphale devait avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. De son côté l'ange avait offert à son amant la bulbe d'une plante extrêmement rare puisqu'il savait que son amant avait la main verte. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire puis se penchèrent par-dessus la table pour s'embrasser. La soirée commençait bien, l'ange espérait que ça continuerait dans ce sens.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, les deux hommes discutaient de tout et de rien. Aziraphale s'était surpassé, il n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de cuisiner lui-même mais il avait réellement du talent, Crowley devait avouer qu'il se régalait. Tout à coup Aziraphale demanda :

-Alors, j'ai cru comprendre qu'un couple avec des enfants avait emménagé dans ton immeuble.

-Ouais, de vrais petits monstres si tu veux mon avis.

-Donc tu les adores ?

-Complètement ! Ils sont vraiment adorables, franchement j'adore leur apprendre de nouvelles bêtises.

Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel d'un air attendri :

-Tu sais que tu n'es plus obligé de faire ça.

-Je sais oui mais c'est marrant, ils apprennent si vite ! Mais j'ai fait le bien aussi, j'ai empêché le mari de tromper sa femme.  
-Ah, c'est une très bonne action en effet. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi certains hommes éprouvent ce besoin.

-Parce que ce sont des abrutis, voilà pourquoi ! Sans rire, quand tu as trouvé la perle rare pourquoi aller voir ailleurs ?! Enfin bref, ces gamins sont trop mignons, je te les montrerai quand tu viendras chez moi le prochain coup.

-Bien, je suis content que ça se passe bien.

-Par contre l'ado du rez-de-chaussé je peux rien faire pour lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est tombé dans la drogue, et non avant que tu ne me fasses des reproches ce n'était pas mon œuvre, et malgré mes efforts je n'arrive pas à le remettre sur le droit chemin. C'est dommage, il a beaucoup de talent et aurait pu devenir la prochaine star montante de la musique.

-Pourquoi il a plongé là-dedans ?

-Ses parents divorcent et sa copine l'a largué.

-Aoutch... il va falloir que tu me le montres rapidement, que je fasse un miracle pour lui.

-Je sais pas, il est plutôt mignon j'ai pas envie que tu t'amouraches de lui car il a une vraie petite gueule d'ange.

-Mais je te rappelle que c'est un démon qui m'a plu et avec qui je passe la soirée la plus romantique de l'année.

Crowley bomba fièrement le torse, il aimait entendre ce genre de choses. Ils rirent et le repas se termina doucement. Le roux lança :

-En tout cas tu t'es surpassé, c'était délicieux. Tu as tout fait tout seul ?

-Oui, j'ai vu des recettes dans des livres. Pour une fois je voulais faire l'effort de me trouver moi-même derrière les fourneaux.

-Bravo, c'était vraiment réussi, tu pourras toujours te lancer là-dedans si un jour tu te lasse de ta librairie.

-On sait tous les deux que ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Je sais oui, mais bon ça coûtait rien de le dire l'angelot. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-J'ai peut-être ma petite idée.

Aziraphale se leva et embrassa Crowley en passant une main dans la large ouverture de la chemise de son amant. Le démon eut un sourire en coin :

-Dis donc ce soir l'ange se transforme en petit démon, c'est très intéressant ça !

Ils sourirent et allèrent dans le salon. Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'embrasser, assis sur le canapé. Le roux passa sa main sur le torse de son amant et l'attira un peu plus à lui. Il approfondit le baiser et ils laissèrent leurs mains dériver sur le corps de l'autre, ils étaient toujours dans leur bulle quand ils étaient tous les deux. Ils finirent par faire l'amour sur le canapé. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent tendrement après ça, Crowley caressait distraitement les cheveux de son amant :

-C'était bien comme première Saint-Valentin non ?

-Si très bien, encore mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je t'aime Crowley.

-Je t'aime aussi l'angelot, c'était une bonne idée de faire comme tout le monde pour une fois.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et finirent par s'endormir. La soirée avait vraiment été agréable, ce qui rassurait l'ange car il avait été sur des charbons ardents toute la journée. Il avait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas faire les choses bien. Heureusement Crowley était très compréhensif et concilient. Il était vraiment adorable pour un démon, et il était d'une générosité sans limite lorsque ça concernait Aziraphale. L'ange se promit de s'améliorer pour l'année suivante, il voulait que la prochaine fois soit encore meilleure que celle-ci. Aziraphale voulait toujours faire mieux, il voulait constamment se surpasser quand ça concernait son amant. Mais pour le moment il dormait tranquillement contre lui, pour finir cette soirée parfaite.

**Fin.**


	4. Elles sont mignonnes (CassandreGalatée)

Troisième texte du recueil, cette fois-ci c'est **Angelica R** à la plume, sur le fandom **Hercule** !

* * *

[Post "Hercule et Galatée"] : « Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Galatée tournait autour de Cassandre. Dommage que la principale intéressée ne s'en soit toujours pas rendue compte. » Cassandre/Galatée.

* * *

**Elles sont mignonnes.**

Depuis qu'elle était venue à la vie peu de temps avant le bal d'Aphrodite (aka, avait été créée par la déesse Aphrodite en personne pour les caprices d'un jeune homme stupide), Galatée avait peu à peu réussi à s'intégrer tant bien que mal à l'académie Prométhée, en devenant amie avec Hercule (même si elle avait eu un peu de mal à lui pardonner le fait de n'avoir été à la base créée que pour lui), ainsi qu'avec Cassandre, Hélène et d'autres (mais pas avec Icare, certainement pas. Ni avec Adonis), et elle se sentait à peu près à sa place désormais.

Et, alors qu'elle était supposée tomber amoureuse d'Hercule, autre chose s'était produit.

Galatée était tombée amoureuse de Cassandre.

Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que Hercule se serait senti jaloux, mais ayant rapidement compris que son attirance envers Galatée était uniquement superficielle, et que c'était vers Tempête que portait véritablement son cœur, ce n'était pas arrivé.

En vérité, il trouvait cette attirance plutôt mignonne, surtout quand il avait compris que c'était réciproque, et que, contrairement à Icare, la jeune fille avait le bon goût de ne pas la harceler toutes les deux minutes, ce que le fils de Dédale ne faisait malheureusement que trop souvent.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Galatée tournait autour de Cassandre.

Dommage que la principale intéressée ne s'en soit toujours pas rendue compte.

Hercule n'en était pas vraiment étonné, en vérité.

Déjà parce que, en raison de son don qui était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose, la voyante n'était pas habituée à ce que les gens puissent réellement être intéressés par elle.

De plus Cassandre n'avait jamais été réellement draguée par qui que ce soit, _bien_ draguée en tout cas (donc non, par tout les dieux de l'Olympe et les autres divinités qui existent, _Icare __et son harcèlement intempestif, ça__ ne compte pas _!), et l'approche de Galatée, plus subtile que celle de l'autre taré (d'un autre côté, _tout le monde_ était plus subtil qu'Icare…) lui passait complètement par dessus la tête.

Toujours est-il que non, Cassandre n'avait pas encore vu ce qui était directement sous son nez (un comble pour celle qui voyait tout ce que les autres _ne voyaient pas_), alors qu'il était plus que clair pour tout le monde (enfin sauf pour Icare, mais bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez, quand on est con, on est con…) que la prophétesse en pinçait pour la future sculptrice.

La situation se débloqua finalement lors du bal suivant (oui cette école organise beaucoup trop de bal, on est d'accord), lorsque Galatée qui y avait accompagné Cassandre « en amie » (Hercule s'était presque étouffé avec son jus de figue en entendant ça) avait pris son courage à deux mains pour l'embrasser.

Et ainsi montrer a) à Cassandre elle-même qu'elle ne la voyait pas que comme une amie b) que Cassandre était sa petite-amie, donc Icare, pas touche, c'est clair ? (il était possible qu'il ait été fortuitement assommé au cours du bal par Tempête…) et enfin c) Cassandre, je t'aime, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Quand la voyante avait répondu au baiser, Hercule n'avait pu que se réjouir de voir ses deux amies heureuses.


	5. Un petit coeur et puis s'en va(ArthurxG)

Pour ce quatrième texte, nous retrouvons **Choup37,** sur le fandom Kaamelott !

**Synopsis**: Arthur avait toujours aimé découvrir de nouvelles cultures, sauf quand elles remettaient en cause son attitude.

**Un petit cœur et puis s'en va**

* * *

Arthur avait toujours approuvé le multiculturalisme.

Un terme bien barbare pour expliquer à tous les clans que s'ils voulaient s'entendre, il fallait aussi accepter les cultures des uns et des autres.

Ça passait plus ou moins bien selon le cas.

Prenez Karadoc : ce joyeux débile était toujours heureux de découvrir une nouvelle bouffe, surtout si elle était grasse et pleine de sauce. Le mec était un chevalier de merde, mais il en connaissait plus en nourriture que tous les cuisiniers de la Fédération. Sérieusement, Arthur se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait pas ouvert sa propre auberge.

Ah oui, il était con.

Et il était sensé bosser pour lui.

Enfin, ça, ça pourrait s'arranger.

Tant qu'il gardait Perceval.

Malheureusement, c'était les deux ou rien. Du coup, Arthur devait se taper Karadoc.

Mais bon, il lui ramenait toujours de la super bouffe, alors il lui pardonnait. Pour le moment.

Faudrait quand même voir à ce qu'il se mette à bosser.

On y croyait, si si.

Arthur était un homme de miracle.

Prenez Léodagan. Plus bœuf, tu meurs. Hé bien, le connard avait fini par développer une amitié inattendue avec messire Bohort. Délirant, hein ? Une histoire de couleur de château. Arthur n'avait pas tout compris, mais si cela permettait à ces deux cons de mieux s'entendre, pourquoi pas ?

Arthur avait toujours approuvé le mélange des genres.

Quand on avait grandi à Rome, on n'avait pas trop le choix.

Enfin, ça, c'était en temps normal.

Aujourd'hui, le multiculturalisme le saoulait grave.

C'était la faute de Bohort.

Si si.

Cette andouille avait entendu parler d'une coutume romantique en train de se développer de l'autre côté de la mer, par chez lui, dans son royaume. Forcément, cela l'avait intrigué. Bohort avait toujours été un homme profondément gentil, et soyons honnêtes, beaucoup trop doux pour la vie brutale d'un chevalier. Pourquoi était-il toujours là après toutes ces années, Arthur n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Sauf quand il le mettait dans une merde pareille.

Une nouvelle coutume, donc. Romantique.

La St-Valentin.

Arthur n'avait pas tout compris. Tout était apparemment parti d'un mec zigouillé par les Romains. Valentin, qu'il s'appelait, le gars. Jusque là, Arthur avait pigé. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment cet homme était devenu le symbole de l'amour, et ce qu'il pigeait encore moins, c'était pourquoi cela avait dérivé vers l'idée d'offrir un cadeau à l'être aimé.

L'idée n'était pas désagréable, en soi-même, elle était même plutôt romantique pour le coup, ce qui était apparemment le but, et tout le monde savait que le roi Arthur était un romantique dans l'âme. Il le montrait plus ou moins, et seulement à certaines personnes, mais oui, il était un tendre d'amour, toujours prompt à offrir des fleurs ou une petite surprise à sa belle du moment.

Le souci, c'était que quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu parler de cette foutue coutume.

Vous le sentez venir, hein ?

Bien sûr.

La reine.

Guenièvre avait été enthousiaste, se jetant sur Bohort pour apprendre tous les détails de cette «magnifique tradition ». Son ami avait été surpris, mais ravi, et bientôt les deux discutaient comme larrons en foire, totalement perdus dans leur monde.

C'était .. étrange, mais plutôt mignon, et tant qu'on ne l'y mêlait pas, Arthur n'avait aucun problème avec cela. Bohort était tout heureux de pouvoir partager ses connaissances avec quelqu'un d'intéressé – parce que autant dire que le reste du château n'avait pas été particulièrement réceptif à sa découverte – et Guenièvre, hé bien..

Pour une fois, elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler.

Et Arthur avait ressenti un étrange plaisir à cela.

Elle était chiante, mais pas méchante.

Bien sûr, cela s'était retourné contre lui.

Bien sûr.

Il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille un instant, non ?

_\- Sire ! Sire !_

Arthur soupira, avant de se retourner, regardant Bohort courir vers lui dans le couloir.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bohort ? Je suis occupé._

_\- Juste un moment, sire ! C'est à propos de la reine !_

Le roi grimaça.

_\- Quoi _?

Absolument pas choqué par l'agressivité soudaine de son monarque, le chevalier expliqua, enthousiaste:

_\- C'est à propos de ma découverte. Vous savez, la St-Valentin ?_

_\- Ouais, les cadeaux à offrir à celle qu'on aime? _commenta Arthur en reprenant sa marche, son ami à ses cotés.

_\- Absolument ! Une si magnifique tradition ! Je ne peux comprendre qu'elle ne nous soit jamais parvenue auparavant !_

_\- Bohort, venez-en aux faits, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Quel rapport avec la reine? _demanda-t-il, impatient.

_\- Justement, sire ! Un rapport complet ! Avez-vous trouvé votre cadeau ? Je.. Aie !_

Bohort se frotta l'épaule, la douleur soudaine se répandant dans ses muscles, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers son roi. Celui-ci s'était figé, ses yeux écarquillés.

_\- Sire?_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

_\- Mon quoi ?_

_\- De.. Oh, votre cadeau ! Pour la reine ! La date approche, après tout, et.._

_\- Bohort._

_\- Sire ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?_

Le chevalier cligna des yeux.

_\- Sire ?_

_\- Quel cadeau? _siffla le roi en se tournant vers lui.

_\- Mais.. La St-Valentin, sire.. Un cadeau.._

_\- Pour l'être aimé, oui, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas con, malgré les apparences, mais quel rapport avec la reine ?_

Bohort le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

_\- Sire.._

_\- Ah, oui, merde_, soupira ce dernier. _Oh non.. Quoi, elle s'attend à en avoir un, du coup ?_

_\- Mais absolument, sire ! Et elle va offrir vous en offrir un !_

_\- Oh non quoi.. Oh, non merde.. Purée, mais j'ai fait quoi aux Dieux aujourd'hui.. Non, non,_ _laissez-moi, laissez-moi, _soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. _Juste .. merde._

Journée de merde.

Un cadeau. Un putain de cadeau.

Pour sa femme.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ?

Ils se voyaient tous les jours ! Et c'était déjà trop.

Un cadeau, tout de suite.

Oh, merde.

Pff.

Il aurait bien essayé de faire comme s'il n'en savait rien, mais maintenant il avait Bohort au cu, et la reine.. Hé bien, la reine l'avait accueilli avec un sourire immense quand il l'avait vu.

_\- C'est vrai que vous allez m'offrir un cadeau ? Pour la St-Valentin ?_

Merde.

_\- Ben_.., marmonna-t-il, en se frottant la tête. _C'est à dire que.._

_\- Ooooooh oui ! Merci merci merci ! _S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou._ Oh c'est trop gentil ! Vous m'offrez jamais rien ! Vos maîtresses ont toujours plein de trucs, mais jamais moi !_

Et maintenant il se sentait comme un connard.

_\- Ben.. Vous êtes ma femme, quoi, _marmonna-t-il en se dégageant gentiment. _Faut bien que je pense à vous... de temps en temps, quoi._

Le sourire de Guenièvre s'agrandit. Il était si pur, et si innocent. Celui d'une petite fille habituée à ne rien recevoir, et pour qui le plus beau jour de sa vie venait d'arriver.

_\- Pas grand-chose, hein ! Juste un petit quelque chose, qui vient de vous ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !_

Arthur sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

_\- Vous inquiétez pas. Ce sera pas immense._

_\- Non, hein, je sais que vous êtes occupé, je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps,_ commenta sa femme.

Et maintenant il se sentait encore plus comme un connard.

_\- Oh bah faut pas exagérer, j'ai quand même le temps de trouver ça, je veux dire, vous aimez les choses simples, donc ça va pas me prendre des jours. Et puis, c'est pour vous, quoi,_ marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise. _Et puis c'est qu'une fois dans l'année, j'peux quand même faire un effort, quoi.. Oh, non, non, faut pas vous sentir obligée,_ souffla-t-il quand son épouse le prit dans ses bras.

_\- Merci. Vous râlez tout le temps, mais vous êtes gentil._

Arthur sourit.

_\- C'est gentil de votre part._

Guenièvre lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de reculer, et tirer sur sa cape.

_\- Filez. Jveux pas vous mettre en retard. Mon père va encore gueuler sinon._

_\- Ouais, bah, il gueulera s'il veut, je suis le roi, je fais ce que je veux,_ rétorqua Arthur, s'attirant un autre sourire.

Et déjà elle disparaissait, tornade immense claquant la porte sans aucune manière derrière elle. Le roi fixa le battant pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, avant que sa main ne vienne caresser machinalement la zone de sa cape que Guenièvre avait tiré quelques instants auparavant.

Les jours étaient passés, et la date fatidique était arrivée.

Arthur était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Et si cela ne lui plaisait pas ?

Et si c'était trop simple ?

Avec tout le temps qu'il y avait mis, il espérait bien qu'elle aimerait, parce que merde, quoi, cela avait été usant, déjà se rappeler quelque chose qu'elle aimait, et ensuite le trouver, et surtout l'avoir à temps, il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était un tel bordel pour faire livrer quelque chose d'aussi simple, il fallait qu'il en parle à Lancelot, tiens, il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'améliorer ce type de livraison, peut-être refaire les routes..

Elle avait intérêt à aimer !

En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si elle recevait souvent des cadeaux..

Autant pour se sentir encore plus comme un connard.

Arthur attendit la fin du repas du soir, et le départ de ses beaux-parents, pour sortir un petit paquet de sous sa cape. Les yeux de Guenièvre se mirent à briller comme des torches, ses doigts se tordant d'excitation alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, son expression enfantine.

_\- C'est pour moi ? Oh, mais vous m'avez vraiment fait un cadeau !_

Arthur grimaça.

_\- Le dites pas trop fort, on va vous entendre._

_\- Oh, donnez, donnez ! Oh, vous avez mis du tissu autour pour le protéger, oh, c'est gentil.. Et c'est du rouge, j'adore le rouge, merci !_

Le roi se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

_\- Ben, jvoulais vous faire plaisir.._

_\- Vous me faites plaisir ! Oh, et y a même un petit nœud... Oh, c'est trop chou.. Je me demande ce que c'est !_

_\- Ben, ouvrez-le, vous verrez,_ marmonna-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Guenièvre. Au contraire, sa femme semblait tellement heureuse, mais justement, ça le perturbait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi, resplendissante de bonheur pour une peccadille.

En même temps, elle ne recevait jamais rien.

Arthur n'était pas exactement un mari attentionné.

Peut-être qu'il devrait faire un effort.

Elle n'était pas méchante, au fond.

Le rire de Guenièvre résonna dans la pièce alors qu'elle s'affairait à ouvrir le tissu, prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer.

_\- Je vais le garder ! Il est tout beau !_

_\- Oh bah faut pas, c'est que du tissu.._

_\- C'est de vous ! Je le mettrai dans ma boite !_

Elle avait une boite à cadeaux?

_\- Non, vraiment, faut pas, je.._

_\- De la pâte d'amandes ! C'est de la pâte d'amandes ! Oh ! Oh !_

La voix de Guenièvre était partie dans les aigus, sa surexcitation évidente. Arthur grimaça, avant de sourire.

_\- Contente, alors ?_

_\- Mais oui ! Vous vous êtes souvenu !_

Guenièvre semblait réellement ébahie. Arthur soupira.

_\- Ben en même temps, vous adorez ça. Donc je me suis dit, ça je sais qu'elle aimera, je vais pas faire de connerie._

_\- Oh, mais c'est trop gentil !_ Et ni une ni deux, la brune saisit un des petits carrés, et l'engloutit sans manière. Arthur roula des yeux, mais sourit._ Vous en voulez? _marmonna-t-elle en lui tendant la boite.

_\- Oh bah c'est pour vous.._

_\- Oui mais y en a plein, allez, mangez !_

_\- Bon bah jpeux pas dire non_, commenta-t-il en piochant. _Mmm .._

_\- Oh, j'ai quelque chose pour vous!_s'exclama Guenièvre, la bouche pleine.

_\- De quoi ?_

_\- Pour vous ! Cadeau !_

Et soudain, Arthur sentit un pic d'angoisse le saisir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait trouvé, encore ?

_\- Je voulais demander de l'aide à ma mère, mais elle dit que ce ne sont que des conneries,_ grommela la brune, clairement frustrée. _Et je savais pas quoi vous offrir, qui serait pas nul, et qui vous plairait, alors j'ai cherché, et puis je suis allée voir Demetra, parce que elle, elle vous connaît vraiment, mieux que moi en tout cas_, commenta-t-elle, avant de fouiller dans un petit sac sur le sol.

Le roi sentit une pointe de malaise l'envahir.

Et elle lui disait ça naturellement, comme si c'était normal.

_\- Et du coup.._

_\- Et du coup elle m'a dit, faut pas vous prendre la tête, le roi il aime les choses simples, et discrètes, et je lui ai dit, ah ça c'est bien, je le savais, mais je sais quand même pas quoi lui offrir, c'est un roi quoi, il peut pas porter de bijou, et elle a rigolé, et elle m'a dit, pas besoin de bijou, quelque chose de simple qui l'aidera tous les jours. Alors je me suis dit, il passe son temps dehors, et il fait froid ici à Kaamelott, il lui faudrait quelque chose de chaud, je.. Quoi ?_

Arthur la fixait en souriant.

_\- Non, rien, continuez._

_\- J'ai l'air conne, c'est ça? _marmonna-t-elle.

_\- Non, non ! Au contraire ! Vous êtes.. mignonne, oui c'est le mot, mignonne.. Continuez,_ insista-t-il en souriant.

Guenièvre lui lança un regard, avant de se détendre et reprendre sa tirade, sa nervosité évidente.

_\- Je me suis dit qu'il vous fallait quelque chose de chaud, mais vous en avez plein des trucs chauds, vous êtes le roi, vous avez plein de capes et tout, ça vous servirait à rien une de plus, non, il me fallait autre chose. Du coup je suis allée au marché.._

_\- Vous êtes allée au marché ?!_

_\- Oui, avec Demetra,_ sourit-elle, surexcitée, et il secoua la tête, ravalant son sermon._ Et j'ai trouvé ! C'est tout bête, mais c'est trop beau !_

Et ni une ni deux, elle lui fourra entre les mains un paquet en tissu. Arthur lui lança un regard, avant de commencer à l'ouvrir avec précaution, quelque peu effrayé malgré tout. Guenièvre le regarda faire avec appréhension, avant de se détendre quand son époux lâcha un long sifflement.

_\- Ah ouais quand même !_

_\- Vous aimez ?_

_\- Ah bah clairement ! Troooop beau !_ S'exclama-t-il en sortant la paire de gants de cuir bleu marine._ Oh c'est super épais en plus, je vais pouvoir les emmener partout ! Et puis c'est pas trop voyant en plus, et c'est tout doux, Bohort va criser en voyant cela_, rit-il doucement.

_\- Oui_ ?

Guenièvre se mordillait la lèvre.

Pour la première fois en des années, Arthur lui adressa un immense sourire.

_\- Oui. Merci !_

Sa femme rougit.

_\- J'ai réussi ? Je vous ai fait plaisir ?_

_\- Oui,_ confirma-t-il en souriant gentiment.

Les yeux de la reine se mirent à briller comme des diamants.

_\- Vous allez leur dire ? Que ça vient de moi ?_

_\- Vous rigolez ? Je vais les laisser mijoter ! Ils vont tous criser à se demander de qui cela_ _vient,_ rit-il. _La tête que va faire Bohort, oh et celle de Lancelot.. Je les vois déjà venir, mais qui lui a offert ça ? Non, non, je vais attendre, et après je leur dirai, oui, mais avant je vais bien m'amuser._

_\- Okay, _sourit-elle.

_\- Mangez vos pâtes d'amandes,_ ordonna-t-il, tentant de reprendre une contenance sévère mais échouant lamentablement.

Et à l'expression de Guenièvre, c'était visible.

Oh, merde. Il pouvait bien être sympa avec elle de temps en temps, non ?

Elle n'était pas si désagréable, au fond.

_\- Vous savez quoi ? Faut que je fasse un cadeau à Bohort, parce que son Valentin, il est pas si con, finalement._


	6. Promesse (DjidanexGrena)

Pour ce cinquième texte, nous retrouvons **Haru-Carnage,** sur le fandom Final Fantasy IX !

**Synopsis**: Après une absence, Djidane retrouve Grena et espère qu'elle lui pardonnera son absence.

* * *

**Promesse**

Djidane passa sa main droite dans les cheveux bruns de son aimée, il lui sourit tendrement avant de poser avec douceur un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sait à quel point cette femme est forte. Combien d'épreuves elle a traversé pour devenir reine. Reine de son peuple, Alexandrie. Il s'éloigna du visage de la demoiselle qui avait volé son cœur. Assez paradoxal quand on savait que c'était ce qu'était le jeune homme à l'origine. Un pillard tout juste bon à prendre ce que les autres possédait.

« Dagga… Je devrai dire Grena, désolé de t'avoir laissé. J'avais besoin de ça. Pour Bibi, pour mes frères et sœurs génomes… Désolé, ce temps loin de temps a été si dur, mais pardonne-moi. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais j'étais trop fier pour te le dire.  
\- Tu es un sacré idiot, Djidane Tribal. Mais je t'aime aussi. Sache que j'ai attendu que tu reviennes. Je te ferai payer mon attente, je te le jure.  
\- Je suis votre obligé, votre majesté. »

Il fit une révérence à la reine qui était son amie et amoureuse. Cette dernière rit face à ses gestes. Djidane était heureux que son absence fût pardonnée. Il savait que la punition de sa belle ne serait pas aussi contraignante que son absence. Il était même paré pour porter une robe si elle le voulait. Ou être à son service pendant une journée entière. Qu'importe son choix, il s'y plierait.

« Franchement, parfois, je me demande pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Un pervers, dragueur et voleur.  
\- Je ne drague plus, tu le sais bien.  
\- Heureusement, déjà que j'ai dû consoler Eiko par ta faute. Elle t'aimait, l'idiote.  
\- Maintenant, elle est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.  
\- Pour moi aussi, elle prouvera un bon parti. Elle est forte.  
\- Je lui fais confiance, elle sait gérer Kweena et sa gourmandise, alors se trouver un chéri, c'est presque facile. »

Le couple se mit à rire face au souvenir qu'évoquaient les mots du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Eiko, une petit invokatrice retenant Kweena, une Kwee dans la force de l'âge affamée. Malgré l'entêtement de la gourmande, la jeune femme dotée d'une corne avait tenu bon et fini par obtenir la calme de la part de leur amie dont l'estomac criait famine régulièrement.

« J'aimerais qu'on dîne ensemble, le plus souvent possible. Qu'on s'embrasse et qu'on se câline. Et pour la suite, tu devras attendre. C'est non négociable. Je ne serai jamais une de ces filles d'un soir.  
\- Tu seras la femme de ma vie, ça me suffit. Les autres ne comptent plus. »

Il serra contre lui Grena. Djidane l'embrassa doucement. Si ce qu'elle voulait, il le faisait avec grand plaisir. Sachant que ses mains devront encore rester quelque temps sur les hanches et ne pas glisser sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Même si le voleur en avait envie.

« Et pas de mains sur les fesses !  
\- Zut, je suis grillé. »


	7. Un prince vraiment charmant (Snowing)

Pour ce sixième texte, nous retrouvons **Marina Ka-Fai,** sur le fandom Once Upon A Time !

**Synopsis**: Charmant trouve toujours le moyen de faire en sorte que Blanche-Neige tombe un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

* * *

**Un prince vraiment charmant**

Quelque chose se tramait. Blanche-Neige en avait la certitude. Depuis quelques jours, Charmant se comportait bizarrement. Oh, le fait qu'il y avait quelques conciliabules avec Emma ne la dérangeait absolument pas ! Au contraire, elle était heureuse que le père et la fille puissent partager des moments de complicité malgré leurs âges proches. Mais là, c'était répété, et les mots se taisaient quand elle arrivait. C'était étrange et elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous mijotez ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant un jour

Charmant bafouilla avant qu'Emma ne lui sauve la mise :

\- Je demandais à Papa son avis sur des travaux que je compte faire à la maison. Je pensais repeindre certains murs.

\- Tu as déjà une idée de la couleur ?

\- Oh, du blanc, je pense, pour la lumière.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien, elle laissa tomber et n'y pensa plus.

* * *

Le matin du 14 février, Blanche-Neige eut la surprise de découvrir un joli bouquet sur la table de sa salle à manger. Charmant avait dû partir plus tôt au travail mais il avait fait envoyer, depuis le poste de police, ce cadeau avec une carte, décorée par un oiseau bleu.

_Je t'aime, hier, aujourd'hui, demain et jusqu'à la fin des temps._

Elle sourit, profitant de leur odeur qui embaumait la pièce avant de partir pour l'école.

* * *

Blanche-Neige haussa un sourcil quand elle vit que Charmant prit un virage au lieu de continuer tout droit. Il était venu la chercher à la fin de son travail et elle s'attendait à rentrer chez eux, pour se détendre et profiter à trois, Neal commençant à manger du solide. Là, il partait à l'opposé de chez eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On ne rentre pas à la maison ?

Il lui sourit.

\- Non, ce soir, je t'emmène manger en tête à tête pour la Saint Valentin !

\- Mais... Et Neal ?

\- Emma est à la maison avec Killian, ils se sont proposés de le garder.

\- Mais, et leur Saint-Valentin ?

\- Emma a pris sa journée exprès pour pouvoir fêter ça avec Killian, comme ça, personne n'est lésé !

\- C'était donc ça, vos cachotteries !

Il se gara devant le nouveau restaurant qui avait ouvert en ville. L'attrait de la nouveauté et sa bonne réputation lui valait d'être constamment bondé et il fallait réserver des semaines à l'avance pour pouvoir espérer une table. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu être aussi aveugle, comment il avait pu arranger tout cela sans qu'elle ne le remarque ou ne devine le tout.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Murmura-t-elle, émerveillée

\- Avec patience et persévérance !

Ils descendirent de la voiture et se laissèrent mener à leur table.

* * *

Tout était tout simplement parfait et Blanche-Neige avait l'impression de rêver. Assise aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait, buvant un verre de champagne devant une entrée digne de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de consommer quand elle était encore jeune fille dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle dorée onirique, si merveilleuse mais si fragile, menaçant de percer à tout moment. Emma avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui envoyer une photo de Neal, sachant sa mère de nature anxieuse et le cliché l'avait fait sourire :

Assis sur les genoux de son futur beau-frère, le petit jouait avec une de ses peluches, cadeau de son neveu Henry.

\- C'est une soirée tout simplement magique, merci Charmant ! Sourit-elle

L'éclat de ses yeux la faisait toujours autant fondre. Il se leva, lui prit la main avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Confuse, elle ne put que balbutier quelques mots désordonnés, tenant plus des onomatopées qu'autre chose.

\- Blanche, je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie ! Si je pouvais recommencer ma vie à zéro, je ferais les mêmes choix parce que les choix que j'ai fait en cette vie m'ont mené à toi. Blanche... Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Il ouvrit, sous les murmures attendris et ébahis, une boîte contenant une bague avec une obsidienne aussi noire que ses cheveux.

\- Mais nous sommes déjà mariés... Parvint-elle à dire

\- Dans la Forêt Enchantée, oui. Mais ici, à Storybrooke, nous sommes toujours David Nolan et Mary-Margaret Blanchard. Je voudrais, dans ce monde-ci aussi, avoir l'honneur d'être appelé ton mari. Si tu le désires.

Le regard brillant, elle répondit :

\- A ton avis ?

Leur baiser scella, sous les applaudissements de la foule, leurs secondes fiançailles.

**FIN**


	8. Une SV qui finit bien (LokixLagertha)

En ce septième jour de publication, nous retrouvons une nouvelle fois **Mana2702,** mais sur un nouveau fandom !

**Petit mot de l'auteure (Mana2702) :** pour celle-ci j'ai décidé de me pencher sur un crossover en Modern AU (ThorxVikings), en espérant que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Une Saint-Valentin qui finit bien**

Loki s'installa à une table et commanda une bière. Il soupira, tous les couples se roulaient des patins aux quatre coins de la ville. Ça le dégoûtait, il n'aimait pas ce besoin de s'exhiber en pleine rue. Le brun soupira et but doucement sa bière. Il n'aimait pas la Saint-Valentin, il trouvait ça totalement débile comme tradition. C'était juste un truc commercial, les gens qui s'aimaient vraiment n'avaient pas besoin de ce jour-là pour se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient. Le brun vit bientôt une belle blonde entrer dans le bar. Elle était splendide, de longs cheveux attachés en tresses au début et laissés lâches sur la longueur, ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que le ciel. Ses traits étaient fins et gracieux, sa taille était fine mais elle avait de belles courbes féminines où il fallait. Elle commanda une bière et alla s'asseoir elle aussi. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, le bar était assez bondé. Elle s'approcha de la table de Loki :

-Excusez moi je peux m'asseoir s'il vous plaît ? Il n'y a pas d'autres places, mais ne vous en faites pas je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

-Bien sûr asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

-Merci.

Elle s'installa et bu une gorgée de bière :

-Vous aussi vous êtes seul aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, mais je trouve que c'est une fête inutile, les vrais couples qui s'aiment n'ont pas besoin d'un jour en particulier pour se le montrer.

-Je suis bien d'accord.

Elle trinqua avec lui :

-Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Loki, et vous ?

-Lagertha, enchantée de vous connaître.

Elle lui sourit, même son sourire était parfait. Cette femme n'avait vraiment aucun défaut, Loki n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de bière et regarda distraitement le match de hockey sur la télé. La blonde se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le brun demanda :

-Vous êtes seule depuis longtemps ?

-Non, j'ai quitté mon petit-ami il y a environ deux semaines. Et vous ?

-J'ai jamais rien eu de sérieux dirons-nous.

-Je vois. Alors du coup vous passez vos soirées de Saint-Valentin dans des bars ?

-Disons que cette fois a été un concours de circonstances, et vous ?

-Moi aussi, j'avais un rendez-vous professionnel dans le coin aujourd'hui. Du coup après mon rendez-vous j'en ai eu marre de voir les gens se rouler des galoches partout, du coup je me suis dit qu'une bonne bière me ferait du bien.

-Je comprends, c'est une bonne décision.

La blonde sourit et le regarda :

-C'est un drôle de hasard qu'on se retrouve là tous les deux quand même non ?

-Si.

Loki eut un sourire en coin et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs. Un serveur passa à leur niveau et Loki demanda :

-Vous avez envie de grignoter quelque chose ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

Il leva la main pour appeler le serveur. Celui-ci s'approcha :

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Hum des trucs à grignoter s'il vous plaît, mais pas de trucs en forme de cœur ou choses du genre s'il vous plaît.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Merci, et deux autres bières.

-Bien Madame.

Le serveur s'éloigna et revint avec leurs trucs à grignoter. La blonde le remercia et sourit en prenant un bâtonnet de poulet pané. Elle mordit dedans et regarda le brun :

-Loki, le dieu de la Malice. J'aime beaucoup la référence.

-Merci.

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le vrai Dieu de la Malice, elle le prendrait pour un fou. Il se contenta donc de demander :

-Et vous Lagertha c'est aussi très original.

-Merci, mes parents sont attachés aux traditions, une de mes ancêtres s'appelaient ainsi. C'était une célèbre guerrière au bouclier.

-Je vois, c'est un bel hommage. Je me rappel des récits sur cette femme en effet.

La blonde sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter tout en grignotant des petites choses. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Bien sûr Loki avait connu la vraie Lagertha, et il devait avouer que c'était bluffant, cette jeune femme était la parfaite copie de son ancêtre. Lagertha le regarda :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire après cette bière ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, sûrement rentrer chez moi regarder la télé. Et vous ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus, je n'aime pas beaucoup prévoir les choses à l'avance.

-Je comprends, c'est aussi une bonne façon de vivre.

Il sourit et ils finirent leur première bière. L'équipe de hockey locale remporta le match, les supporters commencèrent donc à chanter. Lagertha chanta elle aussi, elle adorait s'amuser. Un grand baraqué l'attrapa par la taille et la mit sur la table. La blonde se mit à rire et fit quelques pas de danse avant de descendre et de se remettre sur sa chaise. Loki l'applaudit :

-Bravo, vous êtes vraiment très douée.

-Merci c'est très gentil, j'aime m'amuser quand j'en ai l'occasion.

Elle plissa les yeux :

-J'ai une idée, faisons un concours.

-Un concours ?

-Celui qui termine sa bière en dernier a un gage.

-D'accord.

-Alors 3, 2, 1 c'est parti !

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et ils commencèrent à boire. Elle gagna la compétition. Elle sourit et le brun prit un air faussement ennuyé :

-Alors, quel est mon gage ?

-Hum... me dire un truc gênant sur toi que tu n'as jamais dit à personne avant.

-Oh c'est assez dur ça comme gage. Alors... j'avoue que là j'ai rien qui me vient à l'esprit.

-Menteur, je suis sûre que tu sais très bien ce que tu vas dire.

-Je suis vraiment le dieu Loki.

Elle se mit à rire :

-Mais oui, et moi je suis la vraie Lagertha.

-Pourtant c'est vrai. Viens je vais te le prouver.

Il déposa un billet sur la table et l'emmena dans la ruelle derrière le bar. La blonde croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que le Dieu de la Malice va me faire ?

-Prête ?

-Oui, impressionne moi.

Loki eut un sourire narquois. Il prit l'apparence de la blonde. Celle-ci recula d'un pas sous le choc :

-Mais que... c'est pas possible.

-Bien sûr que si c'est possible, je suis simplement Loki.

Il prit une pause sexy :

-J'avoue que c'est agréable d'être une femme pour un instant.

Il se transforma à nouveau. Cette fois il prit son apparence de Jötunn, peau bleue et yeux rouges. Lagertha hocha la tête :

-D'accord, je te crois. Mais comment c'est possible ? Je croyais que ça existait pas vraiment les Dieux, que c'étaient que des légendes.

-Bah pourtant on existe bel et bien. En tout cas voilà, tu connais la vérité maintenant. Ce qui est bien c'est que si tu en parles les gens te prendront pour une folle. Donc ce n'est pas si grave que je te l'ai montrée.

Elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel :

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-C'est toi qui décides.

Elle lui sourit et Loki ricana:

-Décidément en plus de lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau tu as le même caractère que ton aïeule. C'est incroyable, à croire que tu es une réincarnation.

-C'est possible... après tout tu es bien un Dieu.

Elle haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs. Loki sourit :

-Même ta coiffure est identique c'est incroyable.

-Bon et sinon quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'embrasser ? Le Dieu de la Malice serait-il en réalité le Dieu des trouillards ?

-Pardon ?!

-Tu as très bien entendu. Je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te retiens.

Loki la prit par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue, il détestait être provoqué ainsi. Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur, gardant une main sur sa taille et appuyant l'autre contre le mur. Il approfondit le baiser et Lagertha posa une main sur le torse du brun. Il était très séduisant en jean et t-shirt, un vrai beau gosse des temps modernes. Elle finit par rompre le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Le brun la regarda et repoussa une mèche qui tombait sur sa joue :

-Alors, suis-je toujours le Dieu des trouillards ?

-Non, j'avoue que tu m'as cloué le bec.

-Je déteste que les midgardiens se montrent effrontés envers moi.

Elle se mit à rire et hocha la tête :

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-J'aurais bien une idée mais vu comme tu ressembles à ton ancêtre je risque de me prendre un coup de poing alors je ne vais pas le proposer.

La blonde éclata de rire et hocha la tête :

-Oui je vois tout à fait ce à quoi tu pensais.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la ruelle. Le brun hésita puis la rattrapa. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille :

-Alors on fait quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, on verra bien où nos pas nous mènerons.

Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent de marcher. Loki avait toujours son bras autour de sa taille, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec ça. Au bout d'un moment Lagertha s'arrêta :

-Voilà.

-Quoi ?

-C'est chez moi.

-Oh... et pourquoi est-ce que nos pas nous ont menés chez toi ?

-A ton avis ? Si tu crois que j'avais pas compris l'idée que tu avais eu tout à l'heure ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit la porte grâce à son code. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et tira Loki par le poignet. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Le dieu posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et lui rendit son baiser, il aimait la tournure que prenaient les choses. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au bon étage. Lagertha sortit et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa porte. Loki la suivit les mains dans les poches. La jeune femme le regarda :

-Je te préviens que ça ne veut rien dire. C'est juste une fois d'accord ?

-Je n'ai rien dit du tout.

Il hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers le brun. Il la prit à nouveau par la taille et l'embrassa. La blonde lui retira son t-shirt et caressa son torse musclé. Il lui déboutonna son chemisier et le fit tomber sur le sol. Après ça il lui retira son débardeur, il sourit en voyant un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge apparaître devant lui. Il pencha la tête sur le côté :

-Dis donc, c'est que tu t'étais faite très sexy pour une célibataire.

-On ne doit jamais oublier qu'on peut avoir une opportunité n'importe quand.

Il sourit et caressa sa poitrine. Lagertha lui retira son jean et le regarda :

-Un boxer rempli de cœur, sérieusement ?!

-Bah quoi, j'ai trouvé que c'était approprié pour une telle journée.

Elle gloussa :

-C'est ridicule mais je trouve ça assez drôle et un peu mignon en réalité.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau tout en lui retirant son pantalon de tailleur. Elle le tira par la main jusque dans la chambre. La jeune femme poussa Loki sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. Elle continua de l'embrasser et il posa ses mains sur ses fesses. Il aimait bien qu'elle prenne les choses en main, décidément elle était comme son ancêtre, la guerrière au bouclier aussi était une femme de caractère qui savait prendre ce qu'elle voulait. Loki remonta ses mains le long du dos de la jeune femme et s'arrêta quand il atteignit l'arrière de son soutien-gorge. Il retira les agrafes et jeta le vêtement par terre. Elle se redressa et le regarda, toujours à califourchon sur lui :

-Alors, ça va toujours monsieur le Dieu de la Malice ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Oui moi aussi.

Elle sourit et lui retira son boxer le plus calmement du monde. La blonde sourit en voyant l'effet qu'elle faisait au brun. Il lui retira son string et caressa ses cuisses. La jeune femme se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Le brun sourit et caressa la poitrine qui s'écrasait contre son torse. Il grogna et la serra un peu plus contre lui, elle était en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Lagertha se pencha et ouvrit sa table de chevet. Elle en sortit un préservatif sous l'œil curieux de l'Asgardien. Elle sourit et lança d'un air nonchalant :

-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure il faut être prêt pour toute opportunité.

Elle lui enfila la protection et lui offrit un autre baiser brûlant. Le brun lui passa une main dans les cheveux :

-J'aime que tu saches ce que tu veux comme ça, c'est vraiment excitant.

Elle l'embrassa encore et le fit entrer en elle. Les amants grognèrent tous les deux, c'était vraiment une excellente sensation. Lagertha commença à doucement onduler des hanches en gémissant. Le brun posa une main sur ses fesses et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle était magnifique. Elle avait rejeté la tête et fermé les yeux, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, elle était vraiment sexy. La peau de la blonde se couvrit de chair de poule ce qui fit sourire le brun. Il se redressa et parsema la poitrine de la blonde de baisers brûlants. Lagertha gémit et passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns pour le plaquer encore plus contre elle. Loki referma ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme et continua d'embrasser sa poitrine. Il se mit bientôt à lécher et sucer ses tétons. La blonde se tortillait dans tous les sens, c'était une délicieuse torture. Il mordilla les tétons et redressa ensuite la tête pour l'embrasser. Lagertha mêla sa langue à celle du brun et accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, comme si leurs corps se connaissaient déjà c'était très étrange. Pourtant Loki n'avait jamais rencontré la Lagertha de 2020 et même si il avait rencontré la viking il n'avait jamais couché avec elle. Le brun se rallongea et se laissa à nouveau faire, il sentait qu'ils approchaient tous les deux du point de non retour. Lagertha accéléra le rythme une dernière fois et fut emportée par l'orgasme. Loki sourit, elle était absolument magnifique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il inversa leurs places et commença à bouger en elle, l'embrassant plus passionnément que jamais. Quelques instants plus tard il grogna et vint à son tour. Il sourit et se laissa tomber aux côtés de la blonde. Celle-ci sourit et roula sur le côté pour se caler contre lui. Elle caressa doucement son torse :

-C'était pas si mal finalement comme Saint-Valentin.

-Je confirme, tu es féroce comme une lionne j'adore ça !

Il l'embrassa et joua avec les doigts fins de la jeune femme :

-En tout cas merci, c'était super.

-Je confirme, c'était vraiment cool.

-Alors je peux rester un peu ou je dois partir ?

-Non tu peux rester un peu, qui a dit qu'on ne recommencerait pas aujourd'hui ?

Il se mit à rire et entremêla leurs doigts :

-J'aime beaucoup cette idée.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la jeune femme s'endormit. Le brun la regarda en souriant, la journée avait pris une tournure inattendue mais il était loin de s'en plaindre. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi fatigué de faire l'amour alors que ce n'était même pas lui qui avait fait les efforts. Il sourit dans son sommeil, ça avait été franchement génial comme Saint-Valentin finalement. Cette rencontre quasi surnaturelle avait été incroyable, à croire qu'il s'était joué un tour à lui-même tant ça avait été inattendu. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard quand il sentit des baisers dans son cou et sur son torse. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la jeune femme :

-Alors, déjà prête pour un deuxième tour ?

-Oui !

Elle sourit et le tira sur elle. Loki sourit, apparemment la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Elle l'embrassa :

-C'est la meilleure Saint-Valentin de ma vie, je suis en train de faire l'amour avec un Dieu, j'en reviens pas !

-Quelle chance hein !

Il se mit à rire et commença à parsemer son corps de baisers. Il sourit, la nuit allait être longue mais il était loin de s'en plaindre. Finalement peut-être qu'il allait prendre goût à cette fête stupide et commerciale après tout.

**Fin.**


	9. La lumière et les ténèbres (HarryxFlora)

En ce huitième jour de publication, nous retrouvons **Starck28** avec un un drabble Harry Potter!

* * *

**La lumière et les ténèbres**

La guerre était à leur porte. Lord Voldemort avait ressuscité, laissant de nombreuses

familles dans la tourmente et cela dans les deux camps.

À la rentrée, Harry chercha du regard sa petite-amie. Il la vit en train de discuter avec

Malefoy et Parkinson. Ce qui était bizarre étant donné qu'elle ne s'entendait pas

particulièrement bien avec eux. En le voyant, elle détourna les yeux et partit avec les deux

préfets dans le train. Le brun essaya de la coincer sur le quai à Pré-au-Lard mais sans

succès malheureusement. Il dut attendre le lendemain matin pour pouvoir lui parler.

L'avantage du dimanche était qu'il n'y avait que peu de monde tôt dans la Grande Salle.

Mais, en le voyant déjà installé, la Serpentarde fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le parc. Harry

la rattrapa et lui agrippa le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Flora ? Pourquoi …

\- Parce que Harry, c'est mieux ainsi, pour nous deux. Crois-moi.

\- En quoi est-ce mieux que l'on s'ignore ainsi, dit-le moi !

\- Je suis les ténèbres, et toi tu es la lumière. Cela ne peut plus marcher Harry. Tu sais, j'ai

été heureuse de passer ces quelques mois avec toi, ils ont été les plus merveilleux de ma vie.

Elle se libéra de sa prise et fit demi-tour, lui tournant le dos.

\- Je me battrai pour toi, Flora ! hurla-t-il

\- Je t'attends. Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

Puis elle partit.

**FIN**


	10. Tout ça (Fairy Tail Juvia)

Neuvième publication, cette fois ci sur Fairy Tail ! Et c'est **Almayen** qui est à la plume.

* * *

Dans une Magnolia gorgée de pluie, la guilde était comme à son accoutumée en ébullition.

Nastu et Grey étaient en train de se disputer pour une raison qu'ils avaient l'un comme l'autre oublié, Loki faisait des avances à Lucy, Elfman était Elfman et criait donc quelque chose sur les hommes, d'une voix si forte qu'il couvrait le vacarme causé par le concert improvisé de Gajeel.

Les choses s'accélérèrent soudainement lorsqu'une boule de feu envoyée par le chasseur de dragon atterrit entre Ezra et Mirajane. Les deux femmes se tournèrent alors vers les deux fauteurs de troubles, une lueur meurtrière dans leur regard, et s'engagèrent dans le combat. Elles furent bientôt suivie par le reste de la guilde, les Fairy Tail ne résistant jamais bien longtemps à l'appel de la bataille, même lorsque celle-ci concernait à l'origine qu'une énième et puérile querelle entre Natsu et Grey.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui ne s'était pas joint à la mêlée générale.

Juvia.

La mage de l'eau n'aimait pas particulièrement les bagarres à la guilde mais les rejoignait souvent – elle aimait se battre, et ne voulait en aucun cas rater une occasion de s'approcher de Monsieur Grey torse nu. Mais cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle allait s'élancer dans la mêlée, elle s'était surprise à sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Ne voulant pas perturber l'ambiance de la joyeuse bagarre qui régnait dans le bâtiment, elle s'éclipsa discrètement vers l'extérieur.

Discrètement, mais pas suffisamment pour que Gajeel ne la remarque pas partir. Le chasseur de dragon donna donc un dernier coup à Cana et Luxus et une fois dégagé, sortit lui aussi à son tour.

\- Juvia, ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet de l'entendre pleurer.

\- Je...

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il, inquiet par l'état de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est simplement... je... tout ça...

Balbutiant cela, elle montra du doigt la guilde derrière eux, et Gajeel comprit soudainement. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse ou de douleur que Juvia était en train de produire, mais des larmes de joie, et Gajeel se sentit particulièrement idiot de ne pas l'avoir compris immédiatement.

Juvia n'avait jamais connu de véritable famille – elle avait grandi dans les sobriquets, les insultes, le rejet, tout cela à cause de sa magie. Elle lui avait déjà raconté comment les autres enfants l'évitaient à cause de cette pluie qui ne l'a quittait jamais, ou comment, errant dans le royaume devenue adolescente, les aubergistes lui refusaient l'accès de leurs établissements, la pluie qu'elle amenait avec elle nuisant aux activités touristiques. Sa magie avait été pour elle une malédiction.

À Phantom Lord, les choses avaient été un peu différentes. Si Juvia y était une membre estimée et respectée par ses collègues, notamment grâce à sa magie qui lui avait fait intégrer le quator des Quatre éléments, elle n'y avait toujours pas connu l'amour. Phantom Lord était une guilde basée sur la domination, la méfiance, et les liens affectifs n'étaient pas recherchés. Les membres formaient des duos efficaces pour exécuter les missions, mais les choses n'allaient jamais plus loin. L'amitié que Gajeel et elle avaient développé faisait ainsi figure d'exception.

Mais les choses étaient différentes à Fairy Tail. Les membres de la guilde se faisait confiance, s'appréciaient, prenaient le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, se battaient corps et âmes pour leurs amis. Gajeel en avait été très moqueur à ses débuts – tout ces « je me bats pour ma guilde et mes amis ! » jetés à tour de bras en plein combat, c'était parfaitement ridicule. Mais après quelques temps, Gajeel s'était surpris à tenir les mêmes propos mièvres. Parce Natsu, Lucy, Grey et tout les autres avaient raison : se battre pour ceux qu'on aiment et qui nous aiment était galvanisant. Et si cela avait ébranlé Gajeel, cela l'avait été encore plus pour la mage de l'eau qui, contrairement à lui qui chérissait le souvenir de Metalicana, n'avait jamais connu l'amour.

Elle avait été propulsée dans une assemblée hétéroclite de passés, de caractères, de magies, de rêves, comme autant de gens si différents mais qui avait appris à vivre ensemble. Et tout comme chacun l'avait fait pour les autres avant elle, ils avaient accueilli Juvia malgré ce qu'elle leur avait fait, et surtout malgré sa magie.

Ou plutôt, _avec_ sa magie.

Mais malgré tout cette affection, Juvia avait toujours peur. Fairy Tail n'avait jamais subi sa pluie constante – et si un jour la pluie revenait et que la guilde décidait de la rejeter, elle et sa malédiction ? Cette angoisse sourde restait toujours dans son cœur – jusqu'à ce qu'un mois auparavant, la pluie revienne.

Juvia avait été blessée gravement dans un combat, et la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis. Elle avait prié pour que celle-ci disparaisse, sachant pertinemment que si celle-ci perdurait cela serait lié à sa magie rendue défaillante par l'attaque et ne serait pas juste un phénomène météorologique passager. Et pire que tout – les Fairy Tail eux aussi le comprendraient. Mais la pluie avait continué à tomber pendant une semaine, puis deux et trois, pour finalement atteindre le stade d'un mois.

Juvia c'était donc préparée à faire ses bagages, persuadée que la sentence d'exil ne tarderait pas à venir, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en avait été rien. Lucy avait continué de venir la voir et de parler avec elle. Natsu avait continué de lui proposer des combats, la magie de l'eau représentant pour ses flammes un ennemi ultime et donc un entraînement particulièrement intéressant. Ezra lui apportait toujours des fraisiers, Levy parlait avec elle, Happy voletait près d'elle en lui demandant comment elle se sentait.

Et c'est lorsque, peu avant que la bagarre entre Natsu et Grey n'éclate, Mirajane lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait mis une mission de côté, que l'évidence c'était imposée dans son cerveau : ils n'allaient pas la chasser.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle faisait pleuvoir sur leurs têtes, personne ne savait quand et si cela allait s'arrêtait, et pourtant, ils voulaient toujours d'elle. Ils continuaient à se comporter avec elle comme avant, à l'accepter, à prendre soin d'elle. Et alors que la mêlée générale avait éclatée, Juvia avait enfin compris ce sentiment dont chacun parlait tant : l'amour.

L'amour brut, simple, intense – l'amour qui n'était pas comme elle l'avait longtemps cru une obsession pour une seule personne, mais était plus simplement le sentiment d'être à la maison avec les personnes qui nous acceptaient tel qu'on l'était.

L'amour, c'était ce qu'elle espérait partager un jour avec Grey. Mais c'était aussi Makaroff veillant son chevet, Happy lui rapportant un poisson pour qu'elle aille mieux, c'était son amitié avec Lucy, la confiance que plaçait en elle ses collègues.

L'amour, c'était Gajeel prenant le risque de rouiller ses rouages pour continuer à se tenir sous la pluie avec elle, lui prendre la main et lui dire d'un compréhensif :

\- Je sais. Tout ça. Mais tu mérites ce tout ça. Ne l'oublie jamais.

* * *

_**Petit mot de fin :** Parce que je suis une grande romantique, mais qu'on oublie trop souvent que l'amour, ce n'est pas juste deux personnes en couple. Il y a bien plus de formes d'amour que cela : amis, famille, animaux, amour pour une passion ou pour soi, tout cela est important et à chérir. _

_Voilà, c'était la fin de l'instant violon.  
_

_Ah, et j'ai commencé l'arc Tartaros (pas de spoil please) donc si ça se trouve l'enfance de Juvia n'était pas comme ça et on le découvre après, mais voilà, ça allait bien pour le texte.  
_


	11. Reine (Braime)

Dixième texte du recueil, cette fois-ci c'est **Angelica R** à la plume, sur le fandom **Game of Thrones** !

* * *

****Petit mot de l'auteur (A********ngelica R********) : ****GOT ne m'appartient pas. C'est un UA sans guerre des cinq rois ni longue nuit, où tout va bien et où Jaime et Brienne sont heureux ensemble _parce que c'est ça le vrai canon, je ne veux rien entendre _! (*s'engouffre dans son déni*).

* * *

**Reine.**

À cet instant précis, Brienne de Torth maudissait très fortement sa jambe droite.

Si elle ne se l'était pas tordue quelques jours plus tôt, elle aurait pu elle aussi concourir au tournoi du jour, au lieu de devoir être parmi les spectateurs.

Certes, cela lui permettait de voir Jaime défoncer tout ses opposants (comme on pouvait l'attendre de lui), mais elle aurait largement préféré pouvoir se mesurer à son époux et le battre à plate couture (ce qu'elle aurait fait, elle n'en doutait pas).

Mais à la place, elle devait y assister sans avoir la possibilité d'y prendre part, même si cela lui avait permis de faire la connaissance d'une jeune fille nommée Arya Stark, avec qui elle avait un peu discuté, et qui avait l'air d'être une de ses plus grandes fans, l'admirant beaucoup pour être parvenue à être devenue une des premières femmes à officiellement devenir chevalier dans le royaume, ce que la noble souhaitait également grandement faire.

Jaime avait fini par remporter la joute (sans réelle surprise pour qui que ce soit), et ça avait donc été à lui de désigner comme il se doit la reine d'amour et de beauté.

Brienne ne s'attendait pas à être choisie.

Certes oui, Jaime l'aimait tout comme elle l'aimait, mais elle était loin d'être jolie, et elle n'avait pas la beauté resplendissante de Cersei Lannister, celle de Sansa Stark ou celle de Margaery Tyrell, toutes trois présentes à ce tournoi.

Et pourtant… c'était _elle_ qu'il avait choisi.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée, mais, alors qu'il la couronnait ainsi, devant tout le monde, et devant le regard enragé de Cersei Lannister auquel elle ne fit même pas attention, elle se mit à sourire, les joues rouges.

C'était son moment.

Hors de question que qui ou quoi que ce soit le gâche.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, les rôles étaient inversés, c'était elle qui faisait le tournoi, et lui qui était dans les tribunes, à l'encourager (à cause d'une épaule démise due à une mauvaise chute de cheval), et elle était bien décidée à gagner, _pour lui_.

Ce qu'elle avait fait, _bien sûr_.

Quand elle avait dû à son tour choisir quelqu'un, c'était tout naturellement qu'elle s'était dirigée vers Jaime, et qu'elle avait posé la couronne sur sa tête.

Elle était sa reine et il était son roi, qui d'autre aurait-elle pu choisir exactement ?

Certes, ce n'était pas très orthodoxe de choisir _un homme_ comme _reine_ d'amour et de beauté, mais après tout, Brienne n'avait jamais été le genre de femme à tout faire comme tout le monde.

Et puis, de toute façon, le sourire radieux de Jaime avait parfaitement suffit à compenser les regards étonnés des uns et des autres.


	12. Musique (CarolexTuesday)

Pour poursuivre ce recueil fluffy, **Haru-Carnage** s'attaque à un nouveau fandom : Carole & Tuesday !

* * *

Quelques notes se firent entendre au loin. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant qui se trouvait au bout de ce son. Elle se hâta et vit Carole qui lui souriait. Elle sortit sa guitare de son étui et rejoignait cette jeune fille avec joie. Leur musique, leurs paroles et leur harmonie, Tuesday ne pouvait pas s'en lasser. Elle savait combien cette fille avait fait pour elle. Elle, qui n'avait rien, lui avait tendu les bras. Elle était reconnaissante. Si bien que chaque mot qu'elle couchait sur le papier pour leur musique, c'était un message pour elle et ces personnes qui faisaient partie de sa vie. Elles s'arrêtèrent ensemble, heureuses.

« Merci Tues, j'avais cette mélodie en tête depuis hier soir.  
\- De rien Carole, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait.  
\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je pensais à nos aventures, à ces moments qu'on passe ensemble. J'aimerais te voir danser encore sur un de nos titres. Voir le visage de nos amis souriant et heureux.  
\- Ils le sont, j'en suis sûre. »

Carole s'approchait de l'autre demoiselle et la serra avec douceur. Ne sachant pas trop comment agir, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds laissait la demoiselle à la peau de couleur chocolat faire. Cette étreinte était agréable, elle qui s'était toujours vue comme sa mère et son père. À présent, elle n'imaginait pas une vie sans Carole près d'elle. Sans la musique. Sans cette chouette robotique qui servait de réveil.

« J'ai peur parfois que tu me laisses… Tues, tu as ce truc, l'étincelle qui parfois me manquait. Cette fraîcheur dans ce monde parfois chaotique. Ce monde qui ne t'a rien épargné.  
\- Il a été plus cruel pour d'autres. J'ai ma mère, toi, tu m'as moi et les autres. Ton père est parti et ton meilleur ami en prison.  
\- Tu es une des personne les plus importante de ma vie, quand bien même ce n'est pas simple entre nous. Je ne regrette rien. Ma vie et la tienne sont liés et j'aimerais que ça le reste.  
\- J'aimerais comprendre… »

La demoiselle à la peau chocolat rit avant de poser un bref baiser sur l'autre demoiselle. C'était peut-être bref, mais assez long pour que Tuesday comprenne ce que son amie voulait dire. Elle souhaitait aller plus loin que leur relation amicale. Elle avait lu assez de livres pour le comprendre.

« Dans ce sens Carole, tu es sûre ? Je suis parfois un sacré boulet, tu le sais.  
\- Voilà longtemps que je me suis faites à tes maladresses. Sans compter sur cette fille qui t'a dragué lors de cette émission. Je te jure, elle a eu de la chance que j'étais perdue avec mes sentiments, sinon, je lui aurai dit ma façon de penser plus tôt.  
\- Et tu as fini par le faire. Cybelle ne fera plus aucun mal. Elle ne m'aura jamais, car tu m'as Carole. »

Tuesday serra contre elle son amie, amoureuse ? Elle devait encore s'habituer à ce terme. Au moins, elle avait la confirmation que leur lien était fort. Si fort que l'amour était né, le sien se réveillerait, elle en était sûre.


	13. La fête de l'amour (TheonxRamsay)

On continue sur notre lancée avec un mouveau texte de Mana2702!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou, un petit texte sur Game of Thrones en Modern AU, s'il vous plaît ne me jetez pas de pierres, je sais que Theon est un peu OOC. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand-même.

* * *

La Fête de l'Amour.

Ramsay soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Le brun s'était fait avoir, une fois de plus. Il grogna :

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Ramsay Bolton tu me l'as promis.

-Je sais, mais tu te rappelles pourquoi je l'avais promis ?

-Oui, pour que je te fasse une pipe. Je l'ai fait donc maintenant tu vas m'accompagner sans broncher et sourire, c'est la Saint-Valentin merde !

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire, il adorait quand Theon se montrait colérique. Il adorait quand son petit-ami montrait qu'il avait du caractère de temps à autre. En effet le jeune Bolton avait fait ce marché stupide quelques jours plus tôt pour obtenir une gâterie de la part de Theon. Dès l'annonce en ville de la fête foraine spéciale Saint-Valentin, le jeune Greyjoy l'avait tanné pour y aller. Bien sûr Ramsay avait repoussé l'idée à chaque fois. Mais un soir où il avait vraiment envie d'une fellation il avait fait ce marché, pensant bêtement que Theon refuserait, puisque le jeune Greyjoy n'était pas très branché pipe d'ordinaire. Ramsay s'était donc fait avoir à son propre jeu, mais c'était de bonne guerre, il ne pouvait pas sans arrêt refuser les petits plaisirs que voulait Theon. C'était Ramsay qui choisissait toujours leurs activités et pour une fois il pouvait bien céder à l'envie de son amant, surtout en cette journée si spéciale. Theon le regarda avec ses yeux de cocker :

-Donc tu vas passer toute la journée à bouder ? Tu ne vas même pas faire semblant d'être heureux de passer cette journée avec moi ? Je ne mérite pas ta compagnie le jour de la fête des amoureux c'est bien ça ?

Ramsay leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa :

-Tais toi donc ! Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

Theon sautilla sur place en applaudissant :

-Tu vas voir ça va être une journée super ! Merci d'avoir dit oui mon amour.

-C'est rien, j'avais promis donc je respecte ma parole. Par contre je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler mon amour.

-Pardon bébé.

Ramsay grimaça mais ne dit rien, il savait que c'était plus fort que Theon, il fallait toujours qu'il lui donne des surnoms affectueux débiles. Le jeune Greyjoy entremêla ses doigts à ceux du brun et commença à marcher, regardant les différents stands et manèges. Il s'arrêta devant un premier stand, celui du tir au fusil. Il regarda Ramsay de son air de chien battu :

-Tu veux bien me gagner la peluche géante de Stitch ? Ou celle du dragon s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, je sens que je vais vraiment être exploité aujourd'hui !

Ramsay l'embrassa et se tourna vers l'homme qui tenait le stand :

-Bonjour, trois plombs s'il vous plaît.

Il paya et prit le fusil. Le brun était très fort à ce jeu, il faisait du tir à l'arc donc viser était facile pour lui. En un rien de temps il dégomma les trois ballons. Le vendeur lança en espérant intéresser la foule :

-On a un gagnant ! Lequel voulez-vous ?

-Le Stitch s'il vous plaît, et je vais prendre une autre partie.

-D'accord, cette fois il faudra dégommer 4 ballons pour le gros lot.

-Aucun problème.

Ramsay fit un clin d'œil à Theon en lui donnant le Stitch. Le jeune Greyjoy n'en revenait pas, Ramsay allait faire en sorte de lui obtenir les deux peluches qui lui avaient tapé dans l'œil. Une fois de plus le brun dégomma les ballons facilement. Le tenancier le regarda :

-Lequel vous voulez ?

-Le dragon bleu s'il vous plaît.

-Tenez, maintenant je vous demanderai de partir s'il vous plaît, il faut laisser des gros lots pour les autres clients.

-Pas de soucis, on voulait que ces deux-là de toute façon. Merci, et bonne journée Monsieur.

-Bonne journée, amusez vous bien.

Theon sauta au cou de Ramsay :

-Merci, j'en espérais pas tant !

-Je sais, mais je suis là pour te faire plaisir alors autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Ramsay prit la main de Theon dans la sienne et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Ils passèrent par toutes les attractions : la maison hantée, le labyrinthe de miroirs, les manèges à sensation. Au bout d'un moment Theon demanda tout excité :

-On va dans la grande roue ?

-Si tu veux.

Le brun paya les tickets et ils montèrent dans une des cabines. Theon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ramsay et passa ses bras autour du sien :

-Merci, t'es vraiment un amour. Tu t'amuses un peu au moins ?

-Bien sûr, tu sais très bien que je m'amuse toujours quand je suis avec toi.

-Non mais sérieusement, est-ce que tu passes une bonne journée ?

-Je te dis que oui. Chaque fois que tes yeux pétillent de bonheur alors ça me fait plaisir, je me dis que je suis pas venu pour rien.

-T'es un romantique au fond.

-Pas du tout, je trouve juste normal de te faire plaisir de temps en temps. C'est aussi ça être en couple, accorder aussi à l'autre ses moments de plaisir.

-Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je sais oui, je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ramsay n'aimait pas vraiment s'exhiber en public, il préférait garder ses sentiments privés. Mais Theon avait tellement eu envie de venir à cette maudite fête foraine qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre choix que venir. En plus Ramsay n'avait pas honte d'être homosexuel et d'être avec le jeune Greyjoy, c'est simplement qu'il était pudique. Il trouvait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de crier à la face du monde qu'il aimait Theon, il préférait le dire dans l'intimité, de toute façon le jeune Greyjoy connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de Ramsay à son égard. Le brun n'était pas un expert en gestes tendres, il en était même plutôt avare, mais il savait montrer son amour autrement. Theon lui sourit, il était clairement sur son nuage :

-Merci Ramsay, vraiment. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas t'afficher en public, et je sais que le fait que tu m'accompagnes et une très grande preuve d'amour. J'ai conscience que tu le fais pour moi et que ça te pèse un peu, donc je te suis vraiment reconnaissant. Tu savais que c'était important pour moi et tu as fait l'effort, c'est très gentil.

-On va pas en parler toute la journée, ça va je te dit. Mais après viens pas me redemander de truc du style avant un bon moment !

-Promis !

Ramsay sourit et ébouriffa tendrement les boucles châtains de son petit-ami :

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour ta gueule d'ange ?!

Ils se mirent à rire et leur nacelle s'arrêta tout en haut de la roue. Theon soupira d'aise :

-C'est magnifique tu ne trouve pas ?

-Si ça l'est.

Ramsay passa son bras autour des épaules de son amant et le serra contre lui, déposant un baiser sur ses boucles :

-Si mon père me voyait je crois que j'aurais droit à un bon coup de pied au cul !

Theon perdit son sourire. Roose Bolton était un homme froid et un père cruel. Il avait tout bonnement battu Ramsay jusqu'à le rendre inconscient quand l'adolescent avait fait son coming out. Même si cela remontait à plusieurs années, Ramsay était toujours blessé par la réaction de son père, après tout il lui avait cassé le nez, déboîté la mâchoire et cassé plusieurs côtes. Cette violence inappropriée et excessive avait à jamais rompu la relation entre le père et le fils. Theon se sentait toujours coupable, car c'était pour être avec lui que Ramsay avait avoué son homosexualité à son père. Le jeune Greyjoy soupira et embrassa Ramsay en caressant sa joue :

-Je suis désolé, c'était à cause de moi.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons, j'aurais fait mon coming out de toute façon. Mon père est un connard, qu'il crève si il peut pas accepter son fils comme il est ! En plus j'ai pas besoin de lui pour être heureux, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin pour ça.

Theon sourit, ils avaient eu le coup de foudre au lycée. Theon venait d'arriver dans le la région, il était nouveau au lycée. Comme il était « différent » les autres l'avaient d'office rejeté car il était un peu timide, grand, mince et avec ses boucles dans tous les sens. Ramsay était le seul à être venu vers lui, il lui avait fait visiter le lycée et l'avait pris sous son aile. Ramsay aussi était mis à part car lui aussi était « différent » à l'exception que lui cassait la gueule de ceux qui osaient le traiter de « pédale », de « tafiole » ou autres surnoms tout aussi sympathiques. Theon lui subissait ce genre d'injures sans rien dire et préférait aller pleurer aux toilettes. Toutefois Ramsay ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille, lorsqu'il l'avait accueilli il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus se laisser faire et pleurer comme ça. Et maintenant, quasiment dix ans plus tard, ils étaient toujours inséparables et Theon ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. Ramsay était fier d'avoir accompli ça, car Theon était vraiment beau quand il s'affirmait. La grande roue se remit en marche et ils descendirent tranquillement. Le duo sortit de la nacelle et Ramsay demanda :

-Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

-J'ai faim !

-Ok on y va dans ce cas.

Il s'approcha d'un stand de nourriture et sourit :

-Bonjour deux pommes d'amour s'il vous plaît, une normale et l'autre avec supplément de caramel. Je vais aussi vous prendre deux sucettes en forme de cœurs et des churros.

-Ce sera tout ?

-Hum mettez nous deux sodas aussi.

-Très bien.

Le brun paya et Theon lui sourit :

-Tu t'es rappelé que j'adore le caramel ?

-Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble s'il te plaît accorde-moi un peu de crédit. Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle! Je te connais par cœur Theon Greyjoy !

-D'accord, petit test dans ce cas. Ma couleur préférée ?

-Celle de mes yeux.

-Exact, mon endroit préféré ?

-Dans mes bras, et sinon tout endroit au bord de l'eau.

-Exact et exact. Hum... mon anniversaire ?

-Sérieusement ?! 12 septembre 1986.

-Oui, notre date de rencontre ?

-Le 1er septembre 2001, tu vas continuer encore longtemps ?

-Oui. Alors qu'est-ce qui me fait le plus peur ?

-Qu'on se sépare, sinon la mort et les serpents.

-Exact, tu es fort dis donc ! Pourquoi je t'aime ?

-Parce que je suis le meilleur. Non sérieusement, parce qu'on est des âmes sœurs.

-C'est tour à fait ça. Qu'est-ce qui me rend le plus heureux ?

-Être avec moi, chaque fois que tu es en contact avec l'eau et le fait qu'on a déjà prévu d'avoir au moins un enfant dans les années à venir.

Theon sourit et le serra contre lui :

-Je me rends, tu es trop fort pour moi, tu me connais même mieux que je ne me connais moi-même !

Ramsay se mit à rire et on lui donna enfin sa commande. Ils partirent donc s'installer sur un banc pour manger. Theon regarda son amant :

-C'est vrai que tu me connais par cœur, c'est presque inquiétant.

-Je dirais pas inquiétant mais bon. C'est ça d'être en couple depuis longtemps.

-Oui mais c'est important, ça prouve que tu fais attention à moi, que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle.

-Bah... oui. En même temps tu passes ton temps à parler donc je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de t'écouter !

-Oh salaud !

Theon lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et sourit en croquant dans sa pomme d'amour :

-C'était une belle journée, merci.

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon ange.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin bébé. Et si maintenant on rentrait pour baiser ?

Ramsay éclata de rire, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de pomme d'amour :

-T'es vraiment pas croyable toi ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi on aurait passé notre journée à la maison à faire ce même programme !

-Je sais, mais j'avais envie qu'on sorte prendre l'air, c'est une si belle journée.

-Tu as raison, le temps était magnifique et nous nous sommes bien amusés. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien faire d'autre avant notre départ ? Car une fois à la maison il sera trop tard pour pleurnicher que tu aurais voulu faire quelque chose !

-Oh si j'ai trouvé, tu fais bien de me le rappeler !

Ils finirent leur pomme d'amour en allant au stand photo. Ramsay leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois de la journée :

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui s'il te plaît.

-Bon d'accord.

Le stand était très simple : les amoureux se plaçait dans un cadre de cœur géant, ils étaient pris en photo et celle-ci était imprimée en instantanée. Ils se placèrent donc dans le cadre et prirent plusieurs poses, Theon insista sur ce point. Ils repartirent donc avec quatre photos, au plus grand dam de Ramsay qui détestait poser devant les objectifs. Il secoua la tête en soupirant :

-Décidément qu'est-ce que je ferais pas par amour pour toi Theon Greyjoy ?!

-T'inquiètes, je vais bien te récompenser une fois à la maison, pour ton effort de guerre mon brave héros !

Ils se mirent à rire et rentrèrent chez eux. Ramsay regarda Theon ranger tout ce qu'ils avaient obtenu au fil de la journée et sourit avec tendresse. Même maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes, Theon restait innocent et enfantin lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il était adorable, Ramsay ne pouvait pas lui résister, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui céder tous ses caprices. Theon s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa en lui retirant sa veste :

-Il me semble que je vous ai fait une promesse tout à l'heure Monsieur Bolton.

-En effet, voyons si vous la respectez comme j'ai respecté la mienne Monsieur Greyjoy.

Ils se mirent à rire, la journée était loin d'être finie et leur programme s'annonçait plus qu'intéressant. Ils ne se montraient jamais mieux leur amour que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils allaient à présent fêter la Saint-Valentin à leur manière, et cela s'annonçait jouissif.

**Fin.**


	14. Avoir besoin de l'autre (NymeriaMyrcella

Starck29 nous propose un deuxième texte, cette fois-ci sur Game of thrones !

* * *

**Avoir besoin de l'autre**

Loin de l'agitation de Port-Réal, les jardins aquatiques observaient une relative tranquillité. Nymeria avait prit goût à cette vie-là, sans ses frères. Tommen lui manquait, évidemment, mais ils avaient gardés contact par lettres. Et puis, la blonde s'était faite de nouvelles amies. Aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, elle était devenue amie avec les filles du prince Oberyn Martell, celles qui étaient surnommées les aspics des sables. Il y avait probablement une bonne raison à cet étrange nom, et la lionne n'avait pas spécialement envie de le découvrir.

Et puis il y avait eu Nymeria. La dornienne était … comme un intense brasier dévorant tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route. C'était une tempête qui attirait les autres en son sein et les capturait à jamais. Et, la blonde était subjuguée. Elles s'étaient embrassées, quelques mois plus tôt, puis leur relation avait prit une tournure beaucoup charnière. Le fouet de sa compagne était une utile pour bien d'autres choses que se battre. Mais ce doux intermède devait avoir une fin.

\- Tu dois vraiment rentrer ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, Tommen a besoin de moi. Maintenant qu'il est roi …

\- Je vois.

\- Je reviendrais, promis la lionne

\- Vraiment ?

\- Toi et moi, lui dit-elle en prenant ces mains dans les siennes, je ne le laisserais pas mourir.

\- Et si ta mère …

\- Je me chargerais d'elle, n'en doute pas un seul instant ma douce.

Et elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que la bonde ne monte sur le navire qui l'attendait.


	15. La première Saint-Valentin de Kaamelott

Quatorzième texte du défi de la Saint-Valentin et troisième de la plume de Marina Ka-Fai, retour à Kaamelott aujourd'hui!

* * *

**La première Saint-Valentin de Kaamelott**

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le Père Blaise n'haussa pas même un sourcil face l'expression éberluée de son roi, conservant une apparence stoïque.

\- Le 14, comme le veut le Pape, nous célébrerons le Saint Valentin de Terni, martyr de la chrétienté, mort pour avoir défié Claude II le Gothique en célébrant les mariages malgré l'interdiction et avoir guéri la cécité de Julia. Je dois continuer l'histoire, Sire, ou la mémoire vous revient-elle ?

Arthur marmonna dans sa barbe avant de demander comment ils allaient pouvoir fêter l'homme.

\- Saint Valentin est un symbole d'amour, Sire. Le 14, jour de la Saint-Valentin, nous pourrions offrir un présent à l'élu de notre cœur. C'est la tradition.

\- Mouais... Ca sent la messe, votre histoire.

\- Cela va de soi.

\- Ca va me coûter cher ces conneries... Si je n'offre pas un cadeau à mes maîtresses en plus de la reine, je vais me faire tuer au détour d'un couloir... Quelle connerie, cette Saint-Valentin !

* * *

\- Sire, je trouve l'idée absolument délicieuse ! S'exclama Bohort

\- Venant d'une fillette comme vous, je ne suis même pas surpris. Maugréa Léodagan

\- Nous pourrions en faire un festival, un bal ! Kaamelott pourrait être réputé pour sa fête de la Saint-Valentin ! Poursuivit le chevalier

\- Et comment, je vous prie ? Demanda Arthur

\- Eh bien, en dotant les filles pauvres afin qu'elles puissent faire un beau mariage. Répondit-il

Le roi le dévisagea, ce qui mit Bohort mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pas bête comme idée, Bohort. Ca garde l'esprit de la fête et ça aide les pauvres. Les paysans ne pourront pas râler qu'on ne pense pas à eux.

* * *

Face à son neveu, Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait rire, pleurer ou les deux à la fois. Le jeune homme se tenait là, lui tendant un paquet, avec un grand sourire innocent et excité sur les lèvres. Il aimait son neveu, sincèrement, et vu sa mère, c'était un exploit d'aimer quelque chose venant d'elle. Comment une telle peste avait-elle pu mettre au monde un être si pur ? C'était un réel mystère.

\- Gauvain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Eh bien, mon oncle, c'est votre cadeau de Saint-Valentin !

\- Vous savez que le but de la fête, c'est de l'offrir à l'élue de votre cœur, une dame que vous aimez ?

Le sourire de l'adolescent ne s'effaça pas.

\- Je le sais bien, mon oncle ! Mais, à l'heure actuelle, mon cœur n'est pas pris par une gente dame. Si je dois offrir quelque chose à un être que j'aime, eh bien, n'ayant pas de soupirante, je célèbre l'amour filial qui nous unit !

Arthur prit le paquet, le déballa soigneusement et découvrit un livre sur les coutumes romaines.

\- Vous dites toujours que Rome est une ville magnifique. A défaut de pouvoir vous y amener physiquement, j'apporte un peu de Rome ici, chez vous.

Le roi sentait ses yeux piquer légèrement. C'était touchant. Si on ne devait retenir qu'une qualité de Gauvain, c'était son envie de bien faire.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour commencer à le lire ! Merci, Gauvain !

\- Je suis heureux de vous avoir fait plaisir, mon oncle !

* * *

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, je suis fatigué ! Gémit Yvain alors qu'on frappait à sa porte

\- C'est moi, le seigneur Gauvain !

Se redressant immédiatement, Yvain lui dit d'entrer, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Le roi a adoré mon cadeau ! Se réjouit le neveu d'Arthur

\- C'est bien ! Vivement que cette fête super naze soit finie d'ailleurs ! Pour ne pas faire tâche, comme j'ai pas d'élue de cœur moi, j'ai dû offrir quelque chose à ma sœur ! Carrément la honte !

\- Votre mère semble ravie de son présent !

Léodagan avait en effet offert un cadeau à Séli, première grande surprise au château. Et à la stupeur générale, Séli avait adoré ! Une tapette à souris fabriquée dans la plus pure tradition picte.

\- Je suis un peu triste d'avoir dû jouer la comédie tantôt. Dit Gauvain. Même s'il est vrai que je voulais honorer mon oncle, cela va de soi.

\- Vous n'avez pas de gonzesse, Seigneur Gauvain ? S'étonna l'héritier de la Carmélide

\- Il y a bien quelqu'un en mon cœur mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne me rejette.

\- Il ne faut pas ! Vous êtes intelligent, vous dites des mots compliqués et vous êtes chevalier, quelle nana ne voudrait pas de vous ?

\- Vous êtes gentil... Vous avez raison, je dois me lancer avec audace !

Il chercha dans sa poche un écrin qu'il tendit à Yvain. L'adolescent le prit.

\- Vous voulez que je vous donne un avis sur le cadeau ?

\- S'il vous plaît.

Yvain l'ouvrit et découvrit une superbe broche en or, une tête de lion rugissante.

\- Elle est trop belle !

\- Tant mieux... Parce qu'elle est pour vous.

\- Euh... Quoi ?

\- Elle est pour vous...

Gauvain baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son ami. Yvain referma la boîte et se leva. Le neveu d'Arthur craignit de se prendre un coup de poing pour l'offense. Ce furent des lèvres rugueuses qui se déposèrent sur les siennes.

\- Moi aussi, Gauvain. Dit simplement le jeune homme. Moi aussi.

Soulagé au-delà des mots, Gauvain lui rendit son baiser.

* * *

\- Ah, tiens, Gauvain ! Le salua Arthur. J'ai commencé votre livre, il est vraiment très bien !

\- Je suis heureux que vous l'aimiez, mon oncle.

Voyant le sourire béat de son neveu, le roi se prit à sourire lui aussi.

\- Vous, vous avez trouvé l'élue de votre cœur.

\- Oui, mon oncle ! Ah, c'est un sentiment merveilleux, l'amour partagé !

\- Je suis heureux pour vous, Gauvain. Il faudra me la présenter un jour. Qui sait, elle sera peut-être de la famille d'ici quelques années ?

Gauvain ne put que sourire devant l'ironie :

Son élu de cœur à lui était déjà de la famille du roi Arthur.

**FIN**


	16. Tolérance (YukitoxToya)

Quinzième texte du défi de la Saint-Valentin et troisième de la plume d'Haru-Carnage, direction le royaume de Card Captor Sakura!

* * *

**Tolérance**

Toya lâcha un soupir, il était habitué à subir la colère de Sakura. Depuis qu'il faisait ses études dans une université pas loin de la maison, le jeune homme n'avait que peu d'occasions de taquiner sa cadette. Car il dormait dans un petit appartement qu'il partageait avec Yukito. Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit sourire.

« Tu devrais cesser d'embêter Sakura. Elle a bien assez de soucis à régler, sans tu y mettes ton grain de sel…  
\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si elle part au quart de tour.  
\- Tu vas finir par me forcer à te priver de baisers. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres fixa son petit ami. Depuis qu'il sortaient presque officiellement ensemble. Le garçon aux cheveux gris n'était jamais été avare en câlin et bisous. Pour ce qui est du sexe, il en avait parfois en fin de semaine, quand il n'y avait rien d'important le lendemain, comme des révisions pour un examen qui validait une matière.

« Tu n'oserais pas ?  
\- Peut-être. Je ne peux te laisser la rendre triste. Elle fait partie de ma famille autant que la tienne. »

Toya se leva et serra contre lui son amant.

« Je le ferai moins, mais ne m'empêche pas de la taquiner de temps en temps.  
\- Tant que ça ne devient pas une sale habitude.  
\- C'en était une, je dois l'avouer.  
\- Voilà qui est plus raisonnable de ta part Toya. On doit y aller, si tu as fini de manger.  
\- J'ai fini, je voudrais un bisou. »

Yukito rit avant de poser un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. L'aîné de la Famille Kinomoto était heureux et qu'importe ce que l'on pouvait lui dire, il l'aimait. Il ne cachait pas cette relation, il n'en avait jamais parlé seulement. Si on lui posait la question, il dirait la vérité. Mais son père n'avait rien dit. Il avait deviné et glissé une boîte préservatif vers lui. Le message était clair : « Protégez-vous. »

« Et rien d'autre ?  
⁻ Pour le moment, tu sais ce qu'on a promis à mon père et ta tante.  
\- Avoir nos diplômes.  
\- Et on les aura, on travaillera dans une bonne entreprise ouverte à ce que nous sommes, deux hommes amoureux. »

Yukito embrassa Toya qui lui rendit avec toute son affection. Le jeune couple finit par aller à l'université, leurs mains se touchaient régulièrement sous la table. Dans l'amphithéâtre, ils savaient que leur geste pouvait être vu par les plus observateurs. Si bien qu'ils avaient fini par dire à ces gens la vérité. Ils souriaient, ils s'aimaient trop pour être touchés par les mots qui voulaient les blesser. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue.

« Ose dire que c'est dégueulasse ou pas naturel. Yukito et moi, on te trouva des milliers d'exemples dans le règne animal.  
\- La société humaine est parfois étrange. Dommage. Mais il y a toi Toya.  
\- Et toi, Yukito... »

Les mots n'étaient rien, ils s'aimaient et les gens finiront par les accepter. Ils n'allaient pas changer pour eux.


	17. Merci pour le rhum? (Hookfire)

Seizième texte pour notre défi de la Saint-Valentin, de nouveau sous la plume d'Angelica R et retour dans le monde merveilleux de Once Upon A Time!

* * *

**Merci le rhum ?**

« Attends une seconde, répète un peu une fois que j'aurais pas compris clairement ce que tu viens de me dire… _tu as fait quoi _?

\- Regina… rétorqua le policier, plutôt grognon, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, _ne pas me hurler dessus _? Je suis pas complètement réveillé.

\- Oui, dis plutôt que t'as encore la gueule de bois que tu t'es prise hier, t'étais complètement torché, rétorqua son amie barmaid, sans la moindre compassion.

\- Oui ben, à qui la faute ?

\- La tienne… Ce n'est clairement pas _moi_ qui t'ai forcé à boire toute la nuit !

\- Hey ! Robyn a obtenu son diplôme et Alice et elles sont maintenant fiancées, ça se fête, non ?

\- Dis plutôt que t'es jaloux de leur relation, et que t'as bu comme un trou hier soir histoire d'oublier ta rupture récente avec Neal, et que tu as eu la super idée à cause de ça de lui envoyer un message parce que t'as encore envie d'être avec lui. Ce qui n'est jamais réellement une bonne idée au passage.

\- N'en rajoute pas, tu veux ? Répliqua son ami, saisi d'une soudaine envie de s'assommer lui-même en cognant sa propre tête contre le comptoir, afin d'oublier sa dernière connerie de la nuit.

Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça, envoyer un SMS à son ex, en étant bourré, à deux heures du mat…

\- Par pitié, reprit Regina, impitoyable, Killian, dis-moi que tu ne lui as _pas_ envoyé un message ultra cliché du type « reviens s'il te plaît, je t'aime toujours », avec douze fautes d'orthographe par mot et une bonne centaine d'émojis tristes à la suite ?

\- On parle d'expérience ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- Je préfère pas en parler. Alors ?

\- On en parlera un jour… Et la réponse est non, je ne suis pas pathétique à ce point-là non plus…

\- Et donc, tu lui as envoyé quoi ? »

Le policier, qui s'était donc réfugié chez sa meilleure amie en début d'après-midi, après s'être réveillé péniblement, et avoir réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, comprit qu'il n'y couperait probablement pas.

« Rien de très profond, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant son téléphone portable.

Elle s'en saisit, et haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- « Ajhejdkdk ? » Ouah ! Effectivement, t'as raison… Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire exactement ?

\- Rien du tout, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, j'étais bourré je te rappelle, et donc pas forcément en capacité d'écrire quoi que ce soit de bien construit ou de logique, ou même de _sensé_.

\- Moi j'en suis capable.

\- Oui enfin toi c'est parce que tu tiens mieux l'alcool que moi…

\- Enfin bon, peu importe… Et donc, hier soir, t'étais bourré, complètement ivre et ton premier réflexe, ça a été d'envoyer un SMS au mec avec qui t'as rompu y a environ trois-quatre mois… Pourquoi vous avez rompu au fait ?

Il préféra éluder la question.

\- C'est pas le sujet.

\- Tu peux éviter de répondre à la question, mais tu ne peux pas nier que ce n'est clairement pas un hasard si c'est à _lui_ que tu as décidé d'envoyer ce message.

\- Comme dit précédemment, _j'étais bourré_, j'ai donc très vraisemblablement envoyé ce message à lui en particulier _par pur hasard_.

Regina le regarda alors avec l'air de quelqu'un prêt à dire « c'est moi ou tu me prends pour une conne ? », avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ton carnet d'adresse est arrangé dans un ordre alphabétique, ça aurait été beaucoup plus logique que tu envois ce message à Ana, Alice, à Emma ou même à Ivy en premier plutôt qu'à Neal… Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, la lettre N n'est pas vraiment l'une des premières lettres de l'alphabet…

\- Tu penses quoi exactement ?

\- Que ton inconscient a voulu le recontacter ?

\- Depuis quand t'es psy toi ?

\- Depuis que t'es devenu une véritable quiche en relations amoureuses…

\- T'as jamais été très douée non plus je te ferais remarquer…

\- Certes, mais ma relation avec Ivy a le mérite de fonctionner… »

La barmaid regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le regard du lieutenant brutalement s'assombrir.

« Et quoi, les miennes se cassent tout le temps la gueule, c'est ça ?

\- Hum… c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, mais je peux pas dire le contraire. »

Oui, en même temps, c'était pas faux…

« Et donc ?

\- Et donc _quoi _?

\- Vous avez rompu… parce que ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah mais tu t'arrêtes jamais toi en fait…

\- Tu me connais, je suis une vraie commère, _j'adore_ les potins.

\- Mes relations amoureuses ne te regardent pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tes _désastres_ amoureux me regardent, après tout, c'est chez moi que tu viens te consoler quand ça foire… _à chaque fois que ça foire _en fait.

\- A t'entendre, on dirait que je passe ma vie dans ton bar.

\- C'est à moitié vrai… Alors ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vis à Seattle, il vit à Storybrooke… Tu vois le problème ?

\- Oh… Alors, ce n'est _que__ça_ ? Une relation longue distance qui n'a pas tenu le choc ?

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi, à une tragédie ? Fit le policier avec une certaine mauvaise humeur.

\- Non, mais bon… à quelque chose de plus croustillant quoi. »

Son ami la fusilla du regard, et elle jugea plus prudent de se taire et de ne rien ajouter.

« En résumé, vous êtes pas fâchés quoi… C'est une bonne chose, non ?

\- Ah oui, merveilleuse ! Lâcha-t-il, acide. Je lui ai envoyé un message alors qu'il est actuellement à l'autre bout du pays, qu'il ne veut probablement plus avoir affaire à moi, et ce que je lui ai dit était complètement incompréhensible, super ! Ça va bien nous avancer tout les deux tout ça…

\- Toi et tes sarcasmes…

\- Ta gueule Regina, tu m'aides vraiment pas là…

\- T'es charmant quand t'as la gueule de bois toi…

\- A nouveau, _à qui la faute _?

\- J'ai envie de dire, c'est pas le sujet… Bon tu comptes l'appeler quand ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Cette fois, ce fut à elle de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- A nouveau je suis pas psy, mais je crois pas que ce soit un hasard si tu lui as envoyé un message _à lui_. Je suis même surprise que tu l'ai pas carrément appelé. Chose que, si tu veux mon avis…

\- Je n'en veux pas, merci bien…

\- Tu ferais bien de l'appeler maintenant, continua-t-elle, sans se soucier de l'interruption, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne le fasse d'abord. Ah ben tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais… fit-elle en voyant le téléphone portable de son interlocuteur commencer à sonner.

Il regarda alors son téléphone comme si il s'agissait d'un dangereux objet sur le point d'exploser.

\- C'est lui ?

\- C'est lui… confirma-t-il. Je fais quoi ?

Regina roula des yeux encore une fois.

\- Tu sors de chez moi, tu lui réponds, vous discutez, vous vous mettez d'accord sur si oui ou non vous vous remettez ensemble, et surtout vous arrêtez de me mêler à vos histoires de cœur.

\- Dixit celle qui tient toujours à savoir tout…

\- Oui mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est soit le drama, soit le fluff, donc là vous rentrez pas vraiment dans les cases. Bref, casse-toi et parle-lui.

\- Très bien j'y vais… Merci Regina. Allô ? »

Regina se mit malgré elle à sourire en le voyant partir.

« Ah la la… Il faut toujours tout faire soi-même… »


	18. Meurtriers (SaizoxBeruka)

Nouveau jour, nouveau texte ! On retrouve pour la troisième **Starck29** avec un fandom différent : Fire Emblem !

* * *

Meurtriers

Leur vie avait prit un tournant très différent après la guerre. Ils étaient deux âmes solitaires, meurtries par le destin et ce qu'ils étaient : des assassins. Tout les deux. C'était peut-être cela qui les avait rapprochés.

Après la défaite de Nohr, la princesse Camilla avait disparue. La mort de sa petite soeur l'avait profondément affectée. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue, et personne ne le saurait probablement jamais à moins qu'elle ne décide de réapparaître. Et cela, son entourage en doutait très fortement. Elle les avait laissées toutes les deux derrière elle, oui, c'était la plus stricte vérité. Elle avait quitté le château elle aussi, mais sans Selena. Sa camarade, la princesse et elles avaient toujours été une équipe, et cette équipe était morte. C'était triste, mais cela était la plus stricte vérité malheureusement.

Elle l'avait retrouvée alors qu'il était en mission pour le roi Ryoma. À croire que leur destin commun serait toujours lié à leur rôle. Le ninja l'introduit à la cour de hoshidienne, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Mais lui non plus ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Et, ils étaient mariés désormais. Elle était entrée au service de Corrin, remplaçant ainsi Kaze qui était mort durant la campagne hoshidienne dans les terres de Nohr. Au final, sa vie avait été un long fleuve tranquille, un fleuve rouge sang.


	19. Voilà quoi (EdouardxAlbert)

Eh oui, c'est déjà la fin de notre défi collectif de la Saint-Valentin et nous clôturons ce recueil avec le quatrième texte d'Angelica R! Merci à tous de nous avoir lus!

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur (Angelica R) : _Au revoir là-haut _ne m'appartient pas (regardez le film/lisez le livre si ce n'est pas déjà fait !) Et le contexte est tout sauf joyeux, même si je vais essayer de faire un peu de fluff quant même.

* * *

Voilà quoi…

La guerre avait absolument tout emporté, avait détruit tellement de choses, avait réduit la bouche et le visage d'Édouard en mille morceaux, avait pris tout ce qu'il avait à Albert.

Et Louise, petite fille sans famille qu'ils avaient recueillie et qui s'était attachée à eux, elle avait tant perdu également.

Pourtant...

Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qu'ils avaient enduré les uns et les autres, malgré tout leurs traumatismes, toutes leurs pertes, ils avaient fini par se reconstruire, _ensemble_.

Eux, ces trois individus qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir, ils avaient quelque chose maintenant, dans ces Années folles qui les avaient complètement oubliés, eux, les survivants que la guerre avait brisés.

Ils n'avaient pas une famille ordinaire, c'est certain.

Mais c'était la leur.

Oh que oui, ils étaient bien atypiques ses nouveaux parents, songeait la fillette en voyant Édouard peindre ses masques en écoutant Albert évoquer la prochaine étape de leur grand plan d'arnaque aux monuments aux morts.

Il s'agissait d'une bonne journée pour une fois.

Oui, certes, certains jours étaient plus compliqués que d'autres, les nuits surtout l'étaient, les hurlements de douleur d'Édouard quand il n'avait pas assez de morphine dans le sang, ou les moments où Albert faisait des cauchemars, ou des crises de panique et qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'Édouard vienne le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Certains jours étaient pires que d'autres, mais d'une certaine manière, ils arrivaient à s'en sortir.

Et pour Louise, peu importe que l'arnaque fonctionne ou pas en fin de compte.

Elle avait trouvé une famille.

Et ça lui suffisait amplement.


End file.
